79 stories of Spirk
by JackB
Summary: Vous l'aurez comprit c'est sur notre duo préférer Kirk/Spock, 1 épisode égale 1 histoire. 79 histoires (indépendante les une des autres) basé sur les 79 épisodes de la séries original. Rating K à M en fonction de mes désirs (ou des vôtres) Si vous voulez que je traite un épisode en priorité dite le moi en précisant le titre ou la saison et l'épisode.
1. Charlie X (1x02)

**Bonjour à tous voici le premier chapitre basé sur les épisodes de la TOS. Chaque chapitre sera indépendant des autres et ça ne sera pas dans l'ordre mais en fonction de l'épisode sur lequel j'aurais choisit d'écrit.**

**Si vous avez un épisode que vous voulez que je traite en particulier dite le moi par un review, vous pouvez précisé le rating si vous voulez.**

**Pour le premier j'ai choisit :**

**1x02 : Charlie X**

**Je vous conseille bien évidement de le regarder pour vous remettre dans le bain ^^**

* * *

Kirk avait rarement été aussi gêné, expliquer à un gosse que donner une claque sur les fesses d'une femme était incorrect, se révélait être plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait prévu. En même temps, il ne l'avait pas prévu, Charlie l'avait prit par surprise avec cette question, pourquoi ça ne se fait pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait répondre ? Ça paraissait évident que ça ne se faisait pas. On devait être délicat avec les femmes.

Peut être était-il gêné d'expliquer une tel chose pour une autre raison, Charlie lui avait montrer son geste en le faisant sur lui. Maintenant il se devait de lui expliquer que même entre hommes ça ne se faisait pas et que ça voulait dire autre chose qu'une simple tape amical comme aurait put être une claque sur l'épaule. Et devoir sortir les mots pour expliquer le geste à caractère homosexuel qu'il venait de faire lui semblait difficile. Pas que Kirk avait un problème avec l'homosexualité, au contraire, c'est tout à fait le genre de geste qu'il aurait apprécier usité sur un certain vulcain qui se penchait un peu trop à son goût sur sa console dévoilant son petit postérieur ferme à sa vue.

Mais le sujet n'était pas là et il arriva néanmoins après quelque difficulté à faire comprendre à cet adolescent que faire une tel chose avec quelqu'un qu'on ne connaissait que depuis quelques jours était extrêmement déplacer et que de toute façon ce n'était pas le genre de chose que l'on faisait avec tout le monde. On ne devait pas se le permettre même si on en avait envie.

Il fut soulager quand le jeune garçon comprit, ou du moins sembla comprendre. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de prendre du retard sur son travail sinon il pourrait oublier la partit d'échec avec son second.

Heureusement Kirk savait être rapide et efficace quand il le voulait et c'est avec plaisir qu'il rejoignit le vulcain dans l'une des salles de repos du vaisseau. Il avait appris à apprécier davantage les échecs en jouant avec lui. Au début distrait par le vulcain, il perdait la plupart du temps, maintenant il s'était habituer à rester concentrer sur le jeu tout en matant discrètement le sang vert. Ils avaient finit par instaurer une routine, Kirk avait veiller à cela, son père lui avait un jour fait comprendre que la meilleurs façon d'être importante pour quelqu'un c'était d'être régulier dans les rapport sociaux, créer des activités à faire en commun qui aurait pour but de placer l'individu dans un état de dépendance.

Le blond n'avait jamais aimé cette idée, pour lui les sentiments c'était tout autre chose, mais quand l'envie de séduire son second lui était venu à l'esprit et quand il se l'était enfin permit malgré son statut de capitaine qui logiquement lui interdisait d'avoir un compagnon faisant partit de son équipage, il s'était retrouver face à un problème. Comment séduire un vulcain ? Comment l'amener à vous choisir pour partenaire ? Les approches direct n'était certainement pas la solution, la séduction ne ferais que le couvrir de ridicule, aussi c'était-il tourner vers cette idée. Rendre Spock dépendant de contact régulier avec lui et il s'attelait à en créer de plus en plus, les parties d'échec, les entraînements physiques en commun, les discutions le soir ou après une mission, l'avoir à ses cotés en mission quand cela était possible. Bref il essayait de rendre chaque moment qu'ils passaient ensemble intéressant afin que Spock ne s'en lasse pas, mais vienne par la suite à chercher ces contacts et à en créer lui même.

C'était peut être un peu vil, mais Kirk ne voyait pas comment faire autrement et il avait encore du chemin à faire. Malheureusement ses devoirs de capitaine revenait bien vite et il du quitter son ami après avoir gagné sa partie.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Kirk ne pensait pas être aussi gêné une seconde fois. Charlie, toujours Charlie et l'harcèlement qu'il s'évertuait à faire auprès de Janice. Mais la il fallait que ça s'arrête et il arrêterais de bafouillé en essayant de trouver une réponse convenable.

« Si on est attirer par un être que doit-on faire selon vous ? Demanda le jeune homme.

- Va doucement. » Répondit Kirk

Oui il faut y aller doucement, il faut avoir du tact et être souple quand on aime quelqu'un. Ne pas être brusque, ne pas être précipiter mais être doté d'une patience sans faille.

« Soit gentil. » Poursuit Kirk.

Pas qu'il ne faille pas montrer ses mauvais coté, mais pour créer un lien avec quelqu'un il faut être gentil avec lui, essayé de le comprendre, de s'adapter à lui et de savoir ce qui pourrait lui faire plaisir. Une partit d'échec par exemple, même en étant épuisé après une mission éreintante. Oui il essayait d'être gentil avec Spock et foutait son coté grognon au placard quand il était près de lui.

« Ce n'est pas à sens unique tu le sais. »

Oh ça il ne le savait que trop bien. Si Spock avait refuser d'avoir plus de contact amical avec lui il n'aurait rien put faire. Et même à présent, alors que ses sentiments lui brûlait le cœur comme les reins, il ne pouvait pas les imposer à son second. Il devait attendre de voir une ouverture, tenter un peu plus de temps en temps voir si ça passe et continuer la longue route qui le mènerait au vulcain. Mais si celui si ne voulait pas, il pourrait faire tout les efforts du monde, ça ne fonctionnerait pas.

« L'amour est un échange. » Kirk s'arrêta à cette phrase.

Il s'était interloquer tout seul, Spock ne lui donnait rien, ou pas assez de chose à son goût, pas autant que lui en tout cas. Est-ce que ça le dérangeait ? Non, il ne s'attendait pas à de grand élan d'amour et de tendresse venant de Spock si un jour celui-ci venait à l'aimer. S'il venait à l'aimé. C'était ça qui le dérangeait, son second ne l'aimait pas et même si Kirk le savait déjà ça faisait toujours mal de se le répéter.

Kirk décida d'arrêter de se baser sur sa tentative de séduction du vulcain pour conseillé Charlie et se reprit vivement, il lui fallait être ferme. Mais la comparaison entre se pauvre garçon qui vivait son premier amour à sens unique et lui et ses difficultés à avoir son second dans la poche revint vite à la charge.

« Mais alors qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? Se plaignit Charlie après la tirade que venait de lui faire le capitaine sur le fait qu'on pouvait avoir plein de chose, mais que plein d'autre restait inaccessible.

- Serre les poings, essaye de vivre, ce n'est pas facile je sais.

- Je ne pourrait pas.

- Tout le monde doit lutter, moi aussi Charlie. »

Bon sang ça lui tordait le cœur de dire ça tout en sachant que cela s'appliquait aussi bien au gosse qu'à lui. Oui il devait serrer les poings, oui il devait lutter contre ses envies, ses désirs, passer sa main dans les cheveux ébène de son second, le toucher, le caresser, l'embrasser, dormir et se réveillé à ses cotés, lui faire l'amour et lui montrer au combien il avait de tendresse à lui offrir. Mais non, il serrait les poings et tentait de s'endormir le soir en pensant que demain peut être quelque chose changerait, mais ce n'était jamais le cas, peut être devait-il abandonner, peut être qu'il devait arrêter de se voiler la face que jamais Spock ne s'intéresserait un temps soit peu à lui d'une façon autre qu'un simple rapport hiérarchique ou amical.

Kirk se reprit, bon de toute évidence, le jeune homme avait comprit. Mais il ne c'était pas douter une seconde de la dangerosité de Charlie, il le comprit bien vite par la suite.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Charlie entra sur la passerelle, alors que le pilotage semblait défaillant. L'indiscipliné s'amusa à faire dire des âneries à Spock. Kirk se précipita vers lui. Le vulcain essaya tant bien que mal de faire une phrase qui est du sens, en vain. Jim se tourna vers Charlie et lui jeta un regard noir, s'en prendre à son vaisseau, s'en prendre à Spock il ne laisserait pas passer. D'un coup un sentiment de colère emplissait ses veines. Non il n'accepterait qu'on s'en prenne à Spock. Il le menaça, essaya de l'écraser avec l'autorité dont il était doté, mais Charlie le tenait, il les tenaient tous, bien que Kirk est réussit à le calmer.

Une demi-heure plus tard, se fut encore une fois Janice qui se retrouva face au jeune turbulent. Kirk et Spock se précipitèrent, mais furent rapidement terrasser. Si la situation n'avait pas été « critique » Kirk aurait rougit d'avoir poser par accident sa main sur le ventre de Spock en tombant. Mais assit, soumit par ce gosse amoureux ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand chose, une douleur traversa sa poitrine, mais il arriva à se relever.

« Monsieur Spock ! Fit Kirk l'incitant à se relever aussi.

- Mes jambes, elle sont brisées. » Répondit le vulcain, se sentant incompétent face à son capitaine en ne pouvant répondre à ce simple ordre.

Le blond cru voir rouge, s'en prendre à Spock ça ne passait pas, qu'on lui faisse du mal, non jamais il n'accepterais. De son regard et de son ton il menaça le jeune homme de rendre la mobilité au vulcain. Une fois fait, Kirk du se retenir d'aider son second à se relever, il n'aurait pas refusé le fait de le toucher encore un peu. Mais il n'en fit rien, il fallait qu'il se contrôle.

La suite des événements furent chaotique, Charlie s'amusait à terroriser et à transformer son équipage, mais la lueur d'espoir vint quand le vaisseau Tasien fit sont apparition. Charlie demandait leur aide, mais Kirk hésita. Il s'en était prit à son vaisseau, à son équipage, à Spock, il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner, au non, jamais, il était dangereux, mais ce n'était qu'un gosse et lui en tant que Capitaine se devait au moins de le protéger, un minimum. Mais il ne tenta pas de le retenir quand les Tasiens emmenèrent Charlie de force. C'était enfin terminer, ils allaient tous pouvoir se reposer.

Kirk termina sa journée, épuisé, éreinté et le moral dans les chaussettes. D'habitude il serait aller faire une partie d'échec avec Spock ou l'aurait inviter à boire un verre même si ce n'était pas de l'alcool afin de discuter tranquillement. Mais il ne se sentait pas le courage de le faire aujourd'hui. Ses efforts ne servait à rien et il était sur que Spock en avait rien à faire de faire une partie d'échec ce soir ou un autre soir, il se trouverais facilement un autre partenaire de jeu. Il entra dans sa cabine et souffla bruyamment. Il n'aurait jamais Spock, ses sentiments ne lui serait jamais retourner.

Alors qu'il se préparait à aller se coucher après une bonne douche, tranquillement dans son jogging habituel quelqu'un sonna.

« Entrez ! »

Le vulcain pénétra dans la pièce, le plateau d'échec à la main.

« Capitaine, oh vous alliez vous coucher ? J'espérais que nous pourrions faire quelques parties d'échec ce soir. Kirk se retourna vers lui torse nu.

- Oh Spock, j'ai pensé que ça ne vous intéresserais pas de jouer avec moi, peut être aviez vous envie de jouer avec quelqu'un d'autre, ou même faire autre chose. Je ne voulais pas m'imposer.

- Pou.. Pourquoi vous dites cela ? Je trouve que nos parties d'échec sont toujours intéressante. Je vais vous laisser. »

Est-ce que Kirk avait bien entendu ? Spock avait bégayé ? Pourquoi ? Il n'eut pas le temps de trouver une réponse, il fallait qu'il retienne le vulcain.

« Attendez, on peut quand même jouer, ça ne me dérange pas. Spock se retourna.

- Très bien. Pouvez-vous mettre un tee-shirt ?

- Pourquoi ça vous gêne, ça vous déconcentre ? Taquina Kirk, décidant de ne plus faire attention à ne pas se dévoilé, il abandonnait la partie avec son second, ça ne pouvait plus porter à préjudice.

- Éh.. éh bien c'est que.. hrum.. uhm pas vraiment enfin, vous voulez vraiment jouer habillé ainsi ? »

Kirk écarquilla les yeux. S'était bien Spock qui n'arrivait pas à trouver ses mots, qui bafouillait la tête baissé, trépignant presque du talon ? Il était en train de rêver ou Spock était vraiment gêné par sa demi nudité ? Il sourit et s'approcha du vulcain avant de lui poser une main sur l'épaule et de l'inciter à s'asseoir.

« Pourquoi pas, j'ai chaud. » Répondit-il.

Le sang vert releva un peu les yeux, puis fuit le regard de Kirk avant de se concentrer pour installer le jeu. Mais le blond n'avait rien manquer de tout ça. Il était étonner. Peut être que Spock n'était pas si indifférent à sa présence, peut être qu'il tenait aussi à lui plus qu'il ne pensait. Dans tout les cas, Kirk décida d'abandonner son idée d'abandonner l'affaire avec Spock, il avait peut être ses chances finalement, ça prendrait du temps ça c'était sur et certain, mais Kirk était patient.

Il frotta un peu l'épaule de son second avec son pouce avant de consentir à aller en face de lui pour jouer. La partie ne faisait que commencer, un jour il atteindrais son cœur comme les pièces d'un jeu tue un roi.

* * *

**Si vous avez un épisode que vous voulez que je traite en particulier dite le moi par une review, vous pouvez précisé le rating si vous voulez ^^ (même du M bande de perverse et si vous voulez du K/S ou du S/K)**

**à la prochaine ;)**


	2. The Naked Time (1x04)

**Bonjour à tous voici le deuxième petit OS basé sur les épisodes de STAR TREK TOS**

**J'ai choisi la facilité avec Naked Time je dois l'avouer, m'enfin. J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous plaira**

**1X04 : Naked Time**** (L'équipage en Folie)**

******Je vous conseille de regarder l'épisode pour vous mettre dans le bain sinon ce n'est pas bien grave**

******Bonne Lecture ;)**

* * *

« Jim, vous êtes le capitaine, vous n'avez pas le droit d'avoir ce genre d'attirance pour un membre de votre équipage. Vous ne pouvez pas avoir des sentiments pour moi.

- Spock. Tenta le malheureux blond d'un ton presque suppliant et bas.

- En outre, je suis vulcain, je n'ai pas de sentiment pour vous, et je n'en aurais jamais.

- Très bien. » Répondit Kirk d'une voix dépité avant de sortir des quartiers de son second.

Leur vaisseau était en route vers Psi 2000 et pendant le long trajet il avait eut tout le temps de réfléchir. De réfléchir à ses sentiments et à ce qu'il devait en faire. Il savait pertinemment qu'un capitaine n'avait pas le droit de regarder son équipage avec un œil plus personnel et intime, il ne le savait que trop bien, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Alors il avait tenter le tout pour le tout. À une journée de leur arriver à destination, il s'était retrouvé dans les quartiers de Spock. Près à lui faire comprendre clairement ses désirs à son égard.

Ça avait été une erreur. Spock l'avait rejeté de la manière la plus horrible du monde, sans tact, sans douceur, sans essayé de le comprendre, avec une froideur qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans une tel situation. Il avait détruit ses sentiments avec la lame la plus aiguisé qui soit, la logique. L'amour n'a pas de logique, là était le problème face à quelqu'un de logique. Jim s'était planté et son ventre se tordait de douleur. Il partit se coucher, demain était un autre jour.

\KS/JackB\KS/

« Oublier, oublier oublier, oublier. »

Kirk marchait d'un pas vif dans les couloirs de l'Enterprise. Il fallait qu'il oublie Spock, d'ailleurs ils arrivaient bientôt à Psi 2000 et il savait déjà que le vulcain voudrait descendre faire son enquête, avec un des scientifique du vaisseau. Lui qui d'habitude était friand d'aventure n'avait en aucun cas envie de descendre dans un environnement froid. Surtout qu'il subissait encore le contre coup de la froideur du vulcain. De toute façon sa présence n'était pas requise. Arrivé sur la passerelle, il se comporta en parfait capitaine, ni trop froid, ni trop liant, pas un regard de trop.

« Capitaine j'aimerais descendre sur la planète avec monsieur Tomolen afin de récolté les données sur cette planète.

- Accordé monsieur Spock, prenez les mesures de sécurité en vigueur.

- Oui capitaine. »

Spock trouvait le comportement du capitaine satisfaisant, néanmoins, il avait cette boule au fond du ventre qui lui faisait mal. Peut être une mauvaise digestion de la nourriture du synthétiseur songea t-il.

Lorsque les deux scientifiques remontèrent, ils passèrent obligatoirement à l'infirmerie, quand Spock monta sur la table, Mccoy remarqua quelque chose.

« Vous n'avez pas mal au ventre ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Apparemment depuis hier, vos muscle abdominaux se contracte même sans raison, comme des spasmes. Oh rien de bien grave, mais c'est étonnant.

- J'ai en effet, une sorte de boule au ventre, je pensais à une mauvaise digestion.

- C'est moi le médecin ici, vous ne pouvez pas mal digérer la nourriture du synthétiseur. Enfin, ça devrait passer naturellement, des stresses particulier en ce moment ?

- Les vulcains ne stresse pas. Kirk entra dans l'infirmerie.

- Comment vont-il ? Demanda le blond.

- Ça va Jim. Oh Spock, vos spasmes sont encore plus fort, bon je vais vous donner un truc pour les détendre.

- Des spasmes ? Interrogea le blond.

- Oui apparemment les muscles abdominaux de Spock se contracte tout seul. Oh rien de bien grave ne t'en fait pas.

- Hum. Spock descendit de la table d'examen après que Mccoy lui est administré un calmant.

- C'était terrible Capitaine, insupportable, il était là comme si de rien n'était, ils avaient l'air parfaitement tranquille, c'est incompréhensible. Parla Joe d'une voix triste.

- Le plus étonnant aurait été que l'un d'eux s'en sorte vivant, de quoi vraiment s'étonner, enfin vous êtes là. Qu'en pensez vous monsieur Spock ? Auriez vous une explication ? »

Kirk avait tourner sa tête vers le vulcain et il le maudissait pour être aussi sexy dans son sous uniforme noir. Ça devrait être un crime d'être aussi attirant, heureusement le sang vert remettait son uniforme bleu. Jim resta impassible, ses boyaux se tordant toujours.

« J'aimerais bien savoir Capitaine. »

La suite des discutions eurent pour objectif de trouver des théories à ce fâcheux problème. Ils n'avaient rien relever d'anormal et les recherches ne donnèrent rien, jusqu'à ce qu'une épidémie qui semblait rendre les gens fou, paralyse l'Enterprise. La situation était critique, Riley cassait les oreilles à tout le monde en ayant prit monopole non seulement des moteurs mais aussi des communication. Scotty faisait de son mieux pour ouvrir la porte, la sécurité quand elle n'était pas touché était déborder à essayé de calmer, un tant soit peu, l'équipage. Les comportements les plus illogique et les plus farfelu voyaient le jour.

Mccoy était lui aussi déborder, trouver la cause de ce virus et le remède, qui permettrait au foutoir ambiant de se terminer enfin, n'était pas la chose la plus facile quand déjà tout ses infirmiers était toucher en particulier Chapel qui malgré le fait qu'elle soit calme, passe plus son temps à se faire jolie qu'à s'occuper du problème. Les laboratoires d'analyse était aussi touché alors avoir les résultats rapidement n'était pas une mince affaire pour le pauvre médecin en chef.

Kirk commençait aussi à avoir les symptômes, lui s'était sa colère qui ressortait, il s'en prit d'abord à Uhura, puis essaya de se calmer un peu. Il avait envoyé Spock voir Scotty et Mccoy. Mais il trouvait que c'était trop long. Il décida d'y aller lui même.

Quand Spock arriva à l'infirmerie, Bones avait déjà disparut vers le laboratoire. Il allait pour le rejoindre quand Chapel l'arrêta, lui attrapant la main. Il essaya d'échapper au contact, les vulcains étant sensible des mains, se les toucher signifiait une intimité certaine entre deux individus. Mais Christine le retint avant de commencer à lui parler d'un sujet personnel et de son humanité. Bon sang il ne voulait pas la voir son humanité, qu'elle lui fiche la paix, il voulait partir, mais d'un coup s'était comme si ses jambes ne répondait plus, il l'écouta un peu, puis avec effort il arriva à se diriger jusqu'à la sortit.

« Sachez que je vous aime monsieur Spock. »

Deux personnes qui se déclarait à lui en deux jours, pourquoi ? Il n'était pas spécialement attirant et ne faisait rien pour se rendre désirable, il n'avait jamais eut de geste équivoque ou de pensées lucrative. Enfin ça c'était mentir, la boule dans son ventre remontait jusqu'à sa gorge, l'étouffant presque, il avait déjà eu ce genre de pensées, pour son Capitaine, une fois ou deux après une mission difficile qui l'avait éreinté, mais rien de bien conséquent, il avait vite refouler le tout prétextant la fatigue. Mais rien que dit penser et la douleur laissait place à une sensation de plaisir, il la réprima en vitesse et la boule dans son ventre revint.

Il se tourna doucement vers Chapel avant de regarder sa main, son contrôle il perdait son contrôle, l'infirmière continuait à lui parler, mais il avait du mal à écouter, les émotions remontaient progressivement en lui. Voilà qu'elle lui parlait de sa faiblesse, comme s'il n'était pas assez au courant, il essaya de parler, en vain et elle se rapprochait jusqu'à le toucher, essayé de se l'approprier, mais non, il ne l'aimait pas, lui c'est Jim qu'il voulait. Sauf qu'un vulcain n'aime pas, ne doit pas aimer et doit contrôler ses émotions.

« Je vous aime monsieur Spock. J'aime tout chez vous.

- Moi je ne vous aime pas. »

Il arriva à s'échapper et sortit d'un pas morne dans le couloir. Toute les émotiond remontait dans ses intestins, se propageant ensuite dans son cœur et sa poitrine, bloquant un peu plus sa gorge. Il avança, essayant de garder le contrôle de sa personne. Mais des vagues remontaient sans cesse, l'assaillant comme des coups d'épées qui fendait chaque boucliers qu'il mettait devant, avec une rapidité déconcertante..

Kirk avait rejoint Scotty qui finissait de découper une partie du mur pour accéder au commande directement, accompagné d'une équipe de sécurité encore à peu près « normal » ils ouvrirent la porte et dégagèrent Riley, le faisant se taire par la même occasion, ce qui calma les nerfs à beaucoup de monde.

L'ingénieur s'empressa de rallumer les moteurs, mais ils étaient froid, ils leur faudrait une demi heure pour se remettre en route, sauf que le vaisseau pénétrait déjà l'atmosphère de la planète il leur restait une dizaine de minute.

« Scotty ! Supplia Kirk de son ton « fait moi un miracle ».

- Je ne peux changer les lois de la physique. » fit l'Irlandais désolé.

Le problème était là et à moins de faire une fusion à froid et de risquer une implosion ultra puissante qui détruirait l'Enterprise, ils s'écraseraient sur la planète.

Kirk avait besoin de Spock, peut être qu'il arriverait à trouver une solution lui, pour la question de la fusion à froid. Mais il lui fallait le trouver.

Quand se fut fait, il se rendit compte que lui aussi était toucher, par cette maladie et ça s'exprimait par un élan émotionnel que de toute évidence le vulcain n'arrivait ni à gérer, ni à contrôler ni à apprivoisé. Il lui parlait de sa mère. Mais malheureusement Kirk n'avait pas le temps ni la patience de l'écouté, il fallait qu'il sauve son vaisseau.

« Spock on à pas le temps, la fusion à froid, il faut trouver une solution. »

Mais le vulcain ne broncha pas, toujours perdu dans ses émotions qui avaient refait surface. Kirk l'attrapa et le secoua, avant de finir par lui donner une claque. Espérant que ça le fasse réagir et permettant en même temps de soulager un peu sa colère qui lui rongeait les os.

« J'ai besoin de la puissance maximal, maintenant Spock.

- Jim. Fit Spock d'une voix douce pleine d'émotion. À chaque fois que je veux vous dire quelque chose d'important. Je me sens ridicule. Kirk lui donna trois nouvelle claques mais Spock arriva à l'arrêter en retenant sa main.

- J'ai besoin des moteur maintenant !

- Un moteur froid ne peut pas démarrer. S'agaça Spock avant de tourner autour de son capitaine. Écoutez moi Jim, j'ai passé toute ma vie à feindre l'indifférence. Auprès de vous je me suis efforcer à contrôler mes émotions, à vous cacher mes sentiments, vous n'imaginez pas l'effet que ça me fait quand vous posez les yeux sur moi. Je vous aime Jim, mais j'ai toujours trop peur de l'avouer, de vous le dire, je me sens faible, parce que je tiens à vous et que je veux brûler pour vous. Kirk lui donna une nouvelle claque.

- Vous ne pouvez pas me dire ça maintenant. Vous n'avez pas le droit Spock, vous m'avez rejeter.

- Je souffre Jim.

- C'est moi qui souffre, c'est moi qui subit votre froideur, c'est une torture. Il lui donna une nouvelle claque et cette fois le vulcain répondit. Envoyant le capitaine de l'autre coté de la table. Il se releva. Nous devons redémarrer les moteur.

- C'est impossible.

- Cessez de dire cela, c'est théoriquement possible et c'est toujours MIEUX QUE DE BRÛLER VIF. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent, Spock avait toujours son air abattu et lui perdait le contrôle.

« Moi aussi je suis toucher. Il grogna. L'amour, à on se porte bien mieux quand on à pas le virus de l'amour dans les veines. Je ne suis qu'un esclave, ce vaisseau m'as dévorer, mais vous avez fait pire, vous m'avez anéantit avec votre logique. Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de posé les yeux sur vous, de vous désirer et pourtant.. Mais quand je vous est dit ce que je ressentait, après avoir mûrement réfléchie, je n'avait pas envie qu'on vienne me dire que j'étais capitaine. Je ne connais que trop bien la solitude qui est mienne. J'espérais être aimé pour l'homme, ou au moins qu'on me fasse face en tant qu'homme et non capitaine. Mais vous en êtes incapable.

- Jim l'amour que je vous porte..

- Oui vous vous avez le droit d'aimé, le capitaine n'a pas le droit. Spock l'écouta attentivement. Mais vous ne savez même pas ce que veux dire le mot amour, parce que vous n'avez jamais laissé quelqu'un vous en donné un peu. Un petit blanc naquit entre les deux hommes avant que Spock ne reprenne la parole.

- Jim je crois que j'ai trouver la formule. »

Scotty arriva un peu après.

« Sortons l'Enterprise de la mort les gars. Mais avant faite dégager le couloir. »

Kirk serrait les poings, sa colère avait atteint des sommets autant envers cette maladie qu'envers Spock. Il aimerait tant prendre le temps de discuter avec Spock la maintenant, mais il ne pouvait pas, il fallait qu'il sorte sa dame rapidement et qu'il sauf son équipage.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Finalement avec les efforts de toute le monde, le vaisseau fut sortit d'affaire, ils avaient remonter le temps et Kirk en avait profiter pour stopper l'Enterprise et donner les trois jours qu'ils avaient d'avance en repos à l'équipage. Il avait tout d'abord exigé les réparations et le rangement du vaisseau après cette folie, mais lui avait préférer traîner dans la salle de Sport tâtant le sac de boxe pour se défouler.

Il n'avait pas eu d'autre conversation avec Spock excepté professionnel bien évidement et ça lui allait très bien. Il ne savait pas s'il devait prendre pour vrai ou pas ce que le vulcain avait dit pendant sa perte de contrôle. Mais il n'avait pas envie de savoir la vérité il ne voulait plus en entendre parler. Malheureusement Spock en avait décidé autrement, le rejoignant le soir du deuxième jours dans ses quartiers. Kirk n'osa pas beaucoup le regarder.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y à Spock ?

- Capitaine, je voulais vous parler de ce que j'ai dit..

- Ne dite rien. Grogna Kirk.

- Je ne veux pas que vous pensiez que..

- Je ne veux pas savoir. Siffla fortement et agressivement le blond. Mais cela ne déstabilisa pas le vulcain.

- Que ce que j'ai dit était faux. Finit-il enfin.

- Quoi ? Grogna le capitaine en se tournant vivement vers le vulcain remarquant par la même occasion qu'il ne semblait pas si sur de lui.

- J'ai des sentiments pour vous. Jim se précipita vers lui.

- Non c'est faux, vous n'en avez pas. »

Spock fronça les sourcils il ouvrit la bouche pour réagir, mais déjà Kirk l'attrapait pour le pousser vers sa chambre. Il s'aplatit sur le lit et avant même de pouvoir un tant soit peu réagir le capitaine le surplombait déjà. Il ne broncha pas, mais son ventre se tordait un peu, il était stresser et Kirk était énerver. Énerver contre lui.

« Des sentiments pour moi ? Vraiment ? Où es donc passé le « vous êtes capitaine, vous n'avez pas le droit » et le « je suis vulcain, les émotions me sont inconnu » ?

- Je ne voulais pas le réalisé, mais..

- Mais QUOI ? »

Toujours en colère, le blond arracha presque au vulcain son haut, le mettant torse nu devant ses yeux. Il voulait jouer avec ça ? Et bien très bien, il n'était pas d'humeur à se prendre un autre râteau ou à flirter alors il n'allait certainement pas être doux avec lui, il n'avait pas la patience de l'être ni de l'écouter, ni de rien d'autre. Le vulcain resta néanmoins toujours tranquille malgré l'agressivité de son Capitaine, bien qu'il restait un peu perplexe.

« Jim ? »

Sans répondre le blond passa ses mains sur le torse du vulcain qui frémit. La sensation que cela lui provoqua le fit gémir. Un son criant désespérément la luxure s'échappa de ses lèvres. Choqué de lui même avoir produit un tel son il plaqua en vitesse ses mains sur sa bouche. Alors que Kirk tout aussi étonné, laissa tranquille la pauvre peau sensible de son second. Bon ok si ça se n'était pas une preuve, il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Si Spock n'avait pas été consentant il lui aurait fait sa prise vulcaine ou dans tout les cas il ne serait pas rester tranquille, et il n'aurait pas réagit à son contact, pas de cette façon. Jim se mordit la lèvre, peut être que ce qu'avait dit Spock était vrai finalement dans ce cas, ils avaient un problème.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda le blond. »

Ils n'avaient pas le droit, Kirk du moins n'avait pas le droit et il savait que Spock le savait, que devaient-ils faire à présent ?

« Je ne sais pas.

- C'est quoi le plus important ? Nous ou le règlement de Starfleet ? Spock sembla réfléchir.

- Le règlement. Kirk soupira bruyamment, puis se pinça l'arrête du nez en fermant les yeux la tête basse.

- Tu vois, je t'avais bien dit de te taire Spock. Il souffla encore, puis commença à se lever du lit Spock le retint.

- Ne faites pas ça.

- Quoi ?

- Ne me laissez pas fuir. »

Kirk sentait la chaleur de la main de Spock sur son bras, c'était tellement envoûtant. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire, il croisa le regard du vulcain, cherchant une lueur d'espoir, la dernière qu'il chercherait.

« Il est logique de suivre le règlement, j'aime le capitaine, mais je ne peux pas l'avoir, mais j'aime encore plus l'homme et c'est lui que je veux. »

Kirk sourit, oubliant tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Il n'était qu'un homme après tout alors pourquoi ne pas céder à l'opportunité qui s'offrait devant lui ? Il se pencha jusqu'à caresser de ses lèvres celle de Spock. Ce dernier s'écarta soudainement surprit par ce contact qu'il ne connaissait pas. Kirk pouffa avant de capturer avec plus de force ses lèvres. Ils tombèrent sur le lit, s'enlaçant doucement, apprivoisant avec finesse cette nouveauté dans leur vie. Finalement cette mission n'avait pas donner que de mauvaise chose.

* * *

**Je le rappel, si il y à un épisode sur lequel vous voulez que j'écrive en priorité vous n'avez qu'à me le dire, (envie d'un rating particulier ? vous n'avez qu'à demander aussi)**

**Je vais essayé de poster un chapitre par semaine au moins, peut être deux dans les semaines où j'ai le temps**

**à bientot :)**


	3. Amok Time p1 (2x01)

**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous, **

**je reviens aujourd'hui avec un nouvelle OS basé sur Amok Time épisode qui m'as été demandé par Kytykat**

**Pour être honnête je n'avais pas prévu d'écrire sur cet épisode avant longtemps parce que c'est un épisode qui mérite d'être détaillé et bien pris en compte, j'avais plutôt prévu de le faire après un bonne vingtaine d'autre épisode ^^ mais une demande est une demande alors là voici.**

**J'ai décidé de couper cet épisode en deux, sinon vous vous seriez retrouver avec un texte très long à lire d'un coup et ce n'est pas forcement agréable, la suite arrive demain (si tout va bien)**

**Je vais aussi passé cette fanfic en M donc il faudra changer le filtre pour la trouver ^^ voila voila. **

**Merci sinon à tout ceux qui me laisse des reviews ça me fait toujours plaisir et vous êtes adorable ^^**

**Merci à toi Jade, tes compliments mon fait chaud au cœur et l'épisode dont tu parle (TNG 1x03) je l'ai vu d'ailleurs mais je n'ai pas trop trop aimé cet épisode de la TNG parce que je trouvais qu'ils avaient pris la facilité en reprenant l'idée de Naked Time de la TOS ^^ (même si j'adore TNG quand même ^^)**

**Bon sinon j'espère que cet OS sur Amok Time vous plaira, **

**c'est un épisode que je connais par coeur mais plus je le regarde plus je le trouve horrible pour Spock ^^**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Spock n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchit à sa relation avec Kirk. Elle allait de soit tout simplement, elle était là présente, mais pas imposante pour aucun des deux. Ils faisaient ce que bon leur semblait sans imposer de condition ou de limite à l'autre. Bien sur ça ne marchait pas toujours. Lorsque Kirk tournait autour d'une femme et qu'il arrivait à l'avoir dans ses bras, ce qui, soyons honnête était courant, et que Spock tombait dessus, ça coinçait toujours un peu.

Mais leur deal, pas de limite pas de condition donnait cette possibilité au blond, le brun n'arriverait de toute façon pas à le combler sur un plan sexuel. Étant donner que leur relation restait platonique. Faite de tendresse bien sur, d'attouchement plus poussés, de caresses et de baisés, mais rien de plus terre à terre ni très en dessous de la ceinture.

Kirk avait peut être chercher à aller un peu plus loin, de temps à autre, mais de manière général leur relation les satisfaisaient, les détendaient après une dure mission. Après tout avoir un corps chaud contre qui se blottir en cas de besoin, sans honte ni jugement était plus une aubaine qu'autre chose. Surtout pour Kirk qui initiait la plupart de leur contact physique Spock se contentant de chose plus subtil, mais ne refusant jamais ses bras au blond.

Il n'empêche qu'il y avait des choses qui ne se faisait pas, ou qui ne se disait pas. Les érections occasionnel de Jim en était un exemple. Dans ces cas là le blond reculait juste son bassin ou partait, évitant de chercher plus que ce que Spock ne pouvait lui donner. Ce n'était pas dit, mais le vulcain savait pertinemment que son capitaine voulait aller plus loin, avoir plus, construire plus de chose avec lui. Lorsqu'il partait, le capitaine n'était jamais très honnête avec lui même. En vérité il était toujours à deux doigts de s'approprier le vulcain dans tout les sens du terme et de lui apprendre ce que le mot amour voulait vraiment dire. Mais non, il résistait avec une endurance formidable.

Mais Spock non plus n'était pas toujours très honnête, certes les vulcains ne mente pas, mais est-ce que mentir par omission était vraiment mentir ? Oui Spock n'avouait pas tout, pour différente raison tel que la honte, la gêne, l'illogisme de la chose et un tas d'autre détail. Parfois quand Kirk enfouissait son nez dans sa poitrine pour respirer son odeur et qu'il lui caressait doucement le dos dans un geste de réconfort, il avait les reins brûlant. Parfois quand le blond capturait ses lèvres pour un baisé passionné et qu'il enroulait sa langue autour de la sienne, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir qu'elle s'aventure plus loin. Parfois c'était juste quand il lui prenait la main ou même qu'il lui effleurait les doigts, c'était comme une chape de béton qui tombait sur sa poitrine. Le forçant à vouloir plus.

Non jamais il n'avouerait à son capitaine tout ceci. Encore moins alors que depuis quelques jours, il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler, son sang glissait en lui tel du magma en fusion, le rendant sourd à toutes les barrières qu'il avait construite et à toute les limites qu'il s'était imposé. Le Pon Faar, fallait-il vraiment qu'il est son Pon Faar maintenant ? Il savait que ça tombait toujours comme ça, d'un coup sans vraiment prévenir, mais c'était une chose de le savoir et une autre de le vivre. Quelqu'un sonna à sa porte. Quoi encore ? Ne pouvait-on pas lui foutre la paix pendant qu'il essayait de penser à autre chose que les mains de son capitaine parcourant son corps brûlant et en sueur ?

Chapel, encore elle, toujours elle pour lui faire des avances et des ronds de jambes. N'avait-elle pas encore comprit qu'il n'était pas intéresser et qu'il ne serait jamais intéresser ? Puis il reconnu l'odeur de la soupe de plommek, elle lui apportait à manger assurément. Mais manger était déconseillé, le jeune affaiblissait la force du Pon Faar, forçant le corps à puiser dans des réserves d'énergie plutôt que de d'en donner davantage à la folie qui l'habitait. Il était énerver, elle faisait tout de travers et il n'allait pas se gêner pour le lui faire remarquer, il se leva et rejeta violemment la soupe ce qui attisa sa folie, lui faisant perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il avait réussit à maintenir, puis il la poussa presque dehors, de toute façon avec la surprise, elle s'était déjà largement écarté de lui.

D'un élan agressif il lui cracha qu'il n'avait besoin de rien, avant de se reprendre dés qu'un sentiment de peur à la vu de son capitaine lui saisit la gorge. Il se ravisa, très bien il fallait qu'il agisse, qu'il se sorte de se fâcheux problème, avant de faire d'autres écarts.

« Capitaine, je demande une permission afin de me rendre sur ma planète. Pourrions nous changer notre trajectoire pour Vulcain ? Ce n'est qu'à deux jours lumière de notre trajet actuel. Kirk s'approcha de lui, d'un pas méfiant, inquiet, mais sur ses gardes tout de même.

- Spock, qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

- Je vous est fait une demande Capitaine, tout ce que je veux de vous est une réponse, c'est à dire oui ou non. »

Ils se regardèrent un instant, puis Spock rentra dans ses quartiers fermant la porte derrière lui tel un animal blessé qui se réfugierait dans sa grotte. Laissant Kirk sans voix et incapable de rentrer dans le fond du problème.

Spock se maudit, il venait d'être ridicule et c'était montrer en spectacle, il détestait ça. Le blond de son coté restait pantelant. Quand Mccoy lui avait dit que son second semblait étrange, il n'y avait pas vraiment cru, il avait d'autre chat à fouetter après tout et Spock c'était toujours montré exemplaire dans tout les domaines. S'inquiéter était hors de propos, Mccoy devait exagérer assurément. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en entendant l'infirmière crier en sortant des quartiers du vulcain, la soupe qu'il avait vu plus tôt venant tacher d'une couleur violette le mur en face de la cabine de son second. Il n'avait pas chercher immédiatement une explication, observant d'abord avec un intérêt certain la scène, le premier officier s'était reprit un peu sur la fin et s'adressa à lui.

Kirk se questionna à ce moment. Qu'elle mouche avait piqué Spock ? Pourquoi avait-il réagit avec une telle violence lui qui était au pire d'une froideur extrême, mais jamais agressif ? Qu'est-ce qui clochait. La dernière fois qu'il s'était vu en priver il y a quelques jours de cela, il n'avait rien décelé d'anormal, de même il n'avait noter aucun changement significatif dans son comportement les mois derniers. Pourquoi si soudainement ? Immédiatement il s'était inquiété, mais il fit preuve de prudence, Spock était encore trop .. Instable, pour ne pas en user. Mais l'échange fut bref et ne lui permit pas de comprendre davantage la situation, le laissant sans mot.

Il se retrouvait donc là. Avec un problème en plus sur les bras. Rassurant rapidement Chapel et ordonnant qu'on nettoie le bazar, il fila néanmoins rapidement, décidant de laisser décanté un peu la chose avant de l'affronter et il avait après tout, bien d'autre choses à faire.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Kirk avait enfin trouver un peu de temps à accorder à son second. Il l'avait retrouver dans ses quartiers, souhaitant tirer cette affaire au clair, il pensait que seul tout les deux le vulcain s'ouvrirait un peu plus, mais il restait secret.

« Capitaine, je vous est fait une requête, est-elle accordé ou non ?

- Depuis des années que je vous connaît, vous n'avez jamais pris vos congé, vous les avez toujours refusé. Pourquoi un congé maintenant ?

- Je pense en effet avoir accumuler assez de congé.

- Certes, mais la question n'est pas là. Spock dite moi, y à t-il un ennuie dans votre famille ?

- Non.

- Alors pourquoi si soudainement ? Nous sommes assez proche depuis le temps, vous pouvez vous confier à moi. »

Le vulcain se tut, Jim décida d'y aller plus fort pour faire céder le brun. Il n'avait pas envie d'être patient et Spock pouvait bien attendre encore un peu.

« Très bien, puisque nous nous dirigeons vers Altair 6, que les conditions pour y aborder son parfaite, nous..

- NON, JE DOIS.. ! Kirk qui commençait à partir s'arrêta directement et se retourna vers son premier officier qui avait parler d'une voix troublé. Se reprenant le vulcain reprit la parole. Je désir prendre mon congé sur vulcain. »

Le blond était encore plus perplexe, c'était le deuxième assaut d'agressivité de Spock de la journée, c'était extrêmement surprenant de sa part. Il y avait clairement quelque chose qui clochait, il se rapprocha de lui. Le sang vert était clairement tendu, mais restait fermé à tout.

« Spock ! Se radoucit le blond. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dite moi ce qui se passe ? Avec tout ce qu'on partage ensemble vous pouvez bien vous ouvrir un peu à moi.

- Je suis.. Fatiguer. Je vous serait gré d'accepter cette réponse.

- Non je n'y crois pas une seconde. Spock se tendit un peu plus. Vous me racontez des niaiseries pour cacher ce qui ne va pas. » Grogna le blond.

Ce dernier souffla, puis regarda son premier officier, réfléchissant en vitesse à ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il ne pouvait pas le forcer à parler, il ne pouvait pas le forcer à se confier. Si Spock préférait garder ses ennuis pour lui il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose, il se sentait impuissant et démunit. Mais après tout il ne pouvait pas refuser à Spock son congé, il le méritait et qu'importe la raison qui lui imposait ce silence il n'avait pas le droit de ne pas prendre en considération ce que son premier officier désirait, qu'il lui monte des salades ou pas.

Il se rapprocha de l'ordinateur avant que Spock ne proteste davantage.

« Passerelle, Sulu.

- Oui Capitaine ?

- Dirigez vous sur vulcain. Augmenté la vitesse puissance 4.

- Bien. »

Kirk n'avait pas manquer de remarquer l'espèce de coupe papier pointu dans les mains de Spock alors que celui-ci se tenait parfaitement droit comme à son habitude. Il s'étonna. Encore une fois pourquoi ? Était-ce une sorte d'arme pour se défendre pour quiconque l'approcherait de trop prés ? Mais Spock n'était pas un assassin. Alors quoi ? Était-ce pour se contrôler davantage ? Il n'en savait strictement rien, mais il n'allait pas broncher, ni provoquer le vulcain, il avait sûrement ses raisons, aussi étrange soit elles.

Il avança vers la porte quand le vulcain l'arrêta pour le remercier, il se tourna vers lui l'air un peu dur.

« Ce n'est rien, mais je pensais qu'on était assez proche pour que vous n'ayez pas à me mentir sur vos raisons, que vous me fassiez assez confiance pour me confier vos ennuis, il faut croire que je me suis lourdement tromper. Mais vous méritez votre congé, je n'ai pas à vous en priver, pas besoin de me remercier. » Sur ses derniers mots un peu amère le capitaine sortit.

Il n'avait pas voulu être aussi « grognon » avec Spock, mais lui, lui partageait beaucoup et Spock ne semblait pas apte à faire de même. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu vexé. De son coté le sang vert tremblait légèrement à la fois à cause de sa fièvre, mais aussi parce qu'il s'en voulait d'avoir blessé Jim. Ça n'avait pas été son but, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui avouer ce qu'il avait, ce qu'il ressentait. Il lui était néanmoins reconnaissant de ne pas avoir insisté davantage et d'avoir accepter de l'emmener sur vulcain, c'était déjà un poids en moins sur ses épaules.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Si ça faisait réellement trois jour que le vulcain n'avait pas avaler quelque chose et bien ça ne se voyait pas des masses, il effectuait ses taches correctement, mais on sentait une certaine déconcentration. Si Spock n'avait pas été un vulcain, Kirk aurait pu dire qu'il était déprimé, aussi l'avait-il mit sous surveillance médical. Il aurait aimé chercher plus en profondeur le problème, mais il avait du boulot d'ailleurs un message de l'Amiral venait d'arriver leur ordonnant de se rendre plus tôt sur Altair 6, après quelque calcule il s'avérait qu'il ne ne pouvait pas dérouter l'Enterprise vers vulcain.

À contre cœur Kirk ordonna qu'on se dirige directement sur Altair 6, Spock devrait malheureusement attendre avant d'avoir son congé. Il n'aimait pas trop ça, mais il n'avait pas le choix, Spock devrait s'y plier. Il monta jusqu'au poste de son premier officier pour lui faire face et lui expliquer qu'il aurait son congé un peu plus tard. Il s'était rapprocher de lui, bien qu'il soit toujours vexé il n'arrivait pas à rester fâcher. Spock ne parlait pas vraiment, lui disant qu'il comprenait. Mais Kirk sentait qu'il y avait autre chose. Le vulcain semblait déçu et ses muscles c'était contractés. Il avait vraiment envie de son congé. Il en avait même besoin, un besoin absolu. Cela blessa Kirk. Il aurait adorer emmener son premier officier sur sa planète rapidement. Répondre à une de ses demandes, il en faisait tellement rarement que Kirk se sentait horrible de ne pas lui accorder celle là.

Il alla se rasseoir puis un peu fatiguer de sa journée décida de prendre une petite pause. Le problème Spock trottait toujours dans son l'esprit.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Allonger sur son lit, le Capitaine continuait sa réflexion. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait pousser le vulcain à avoir un tel comportement ? Peut être qu'arrivé au bout du rouleau un vulcain devenait ainsi, mais il n'avait pas d'élément de comparaison. Spock était comme un amant pour lui, pas réellement un amant en faite, plutôt un compagnon, ils étaient proche et avaient une certaine intimité ensemble et son cas l'inquiétait de plus en plus. Il tenait vraiment à répondre à sa demande, il pouvait au moins faire ça pour lui. Il se redressa un peu, il avait prit sa décision, il amènerait le vulcain sur sa planète. Il appela Chekov pour le faire changer de cap, mais le cap avait déjà été changer, par Spock.

Accepter de le déposé, en prendre la responsabilité et en donner l'ordre c'était le devoir du Capitaine. Spock avait prit des libertés sans le consulter et ça il n'appréciait pas, il ne pouvait pas laisser passer, c'était un manquement au règlement. Spock, ne pas respecter, le règlement c'était aberrant. Néanmoins il allait devoir agir avec un peu plus de vigueur.

Il entra sur la passerelle et ordonna au vulcain ne le suivre, celui-ci semblait totalement déconnecté. Il entra dans le turbolift et Jim demanda le pont 5. Alors qu'il descendait jusqu'au pont demandé, Kirk décida d'être dur, il avait bien voulu laisser passer le reste, ça il ne pouvait pas.

« Vous avez changer notre trajectoire pour Vulcain monsieur Spock, Pourquoi ? Grogna t-il avec autorité.

- Changer de trajectoire ?

- Déniez vous ?

- Non j'en est pas l'intention Capitaine.

- Pourquoi l'avez vous fait ?

- Capitaine, j'ai accepter votre parole, c'est pourquoi je l'ai fait, mais je ne puis dire ni pourquoi ni me souvenir de l'avoir fait. »

Kirk regardait son compagnon avec intention, celui-ci n'allait pas bien du tout, c'était pire qu'il ne le pensait. De son coté Spock souffrait de plus en plus, il voyait presque flou, et n'arrivait pas à se concentrer à retenir les pensées qu'il disait. C'était une torture, il sentait son cœur battre à tout vitesse et son corps bouillonner. Il fallait que cette situation s'arrête, il ne pouvait plus travailler et il était sur de s'être afficher devant les autres officiers. Vivement il se tourna vers le blond alors qu'il venait d'arriver sur le pont 5.

« Capitaine, enfermez moi, je ne désire pas être vu ainsi. D'ailleurs aucun vulcain ne le voudrait, je vous expliquerais plus tard.

- Je veux vous aidez Spock.

- Inutile de me posé d'autre question. Aboya t-il presque. Je n'ai plus rien à vous dire. »

Très bien si Spock le prenait comme ça.

« Je vous ordonne d'aller à la section médical. Mccoy vous attend pour un examen approfondit. »

Le vulcain sortit du turbolift d'un pas de zombie, il jeta un dernier regard à son capitaine espérant peut être qu'il annule son ordre, il ne fallait pas trop espérer il avait été infect avec lui, Kirk n'avait aucune raison d'être gentil.

Il avança doucement dans le couloir songea un instant à ne pas se rendre jusqu'à l'infirmerie, mais ça ne ferait que retarder le problème. Kirk viendrait le chercher et l'amènerait de force là bas, autant s'y rendre directement. Il se sentait abandonner, il n'arrivait plus à voir clair.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Kirk était en train de travaillé sur la prochaine mission et quelque rapport dans son bureau quand son meilleurs ami débarqua dans ses quartiers.

« Jim, il faut que vous déposiez Spock sur vulcain. Le capitaine se leva en vitesse.

- Oui dés notre mission termi..

- Non, tout de suite. Insista le brun. Kirk le regarda perplexe.

- Je sais qu'il est déprimé, mais..

- Ça va plus loin que ça, s'il n'est pas sur vulcain d'ici une semaine, il mourra. »

Kirk s'arrêta immédiatement tentant d'assimiler ce que venait de lui dire Bones. Ce dernier insista pour bien montrer qu'il ne s'était pas tromper la première fois.

« Il en mourra. Kirk se reprit toujours perplexe devant cette annonce.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avant huit jours ? Expliquez vous Mccoy !

- Je n'en sais rien voyez vous. »

Kirk secoua la tête, c'était quoi cette histoire ? Spock n'allait pas mourir comme ça sans raison.

« Mais enfin, vous venez de lui faire un examen.. Vous êtes médecin ou vous ne l'êtes pas ? L'inquiétude de Kirk reprenait le dessus. Son meilleurs ami le regarda avec attention.

- Il a un dérèglement de ses fonctions vital. C'est comme si on injectait dans notre sang une dose d'adrénaline de façon interrompu à des doses qui ne cesse de croître. Je n'arrive pas à en dégagez la source, ni même à trouver un moyen de stopper ce phénomène, mais si ça continue, la pression physique et émotionnel le tuera. Son corps ne peux pas supporter ça aussi longtemps.

- Vous pensez qu'il sais ce qu'il a ?

- Assurément, mais il se tait et ne répond à aucune de mes questions. »

Kirk réfléchie, puis décida qu'il était temps de mettre tout ça au clair. Il allait le faire parler coûte que coûte même s'il devait lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Bones essaya de le dissuader de partir, prétextant que c'était inutile face à lui, mais s'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui pouvait le faire parler, c'était lui.

\KS/JackB\KS/

C'est d'un pas rapide qu'il avait rejoint les quartiers de son second. Ce dernier se leva en le voyant arriver, mais Kirk l'empêcha de se lever. L'état de Spock semblait avoir empirer, mais il n'allait pas se laisser distraire. C'est d'un ton ferme et inquiet qu'il parla.

« Bones m'as remit un rapport de votre examen de santé, il dit que vous allez mourir à moins de faire quelque chose. Mais quoi ? »

Spock releva la tête, c'était horrible, il se sentait honteux, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment continuer à ne rien dire. Son sang lui brûlait toujours les veines, l'examen médical avait déjà usé une grosse partit de sa patience. Devait-il se confier ? Après tout Kirk l'avait toujours fait, mais c'était tellement personnel.

« Y à t-il seulement votre planète qui puisse vous aidé ? »

Chaque syllabes que prononçait le Capitaine l'atteignait tel des coups de couteau dans ce qui restait de ses barrières mental, cette voix, elle réveillait en lui plus de folie. Il décida de l'ignorer encore un peu en essayant d'attraper un rapport qu'il devait travailler, le coupe papier toujours dans sa main. Mais agacé Kirk lui saisit sa main sensible et réactive. Ses tremblement revinrent de plus belle, preuve flagrante de son état déplorable. Il s'arracha à la prise et ramena ses mains vers lui, baissant la tête pour ne pas avoir à faire face au regard de Kirk, regard qui le brûlait et regard qui allait le rendre coupable, coupable de ne rien dire au blond, coupable de lui caché et de ne pas lui faire suffisamment confiance pour lui avouer ce qui arrivait.

Mais le blond endurant comme à son habitude ou trop têtu si l'on préférait poursuivit son dessein, ne lui laissant pas vraiment de répit.

« Vous avez été nommer comme étant le meilleurs premier officier de la flotte de Starfleet. C'est un gros avantage pour moi. Je tiens à vous plus que je ne devrait en tant que Capitaine et vous le savez. Si je dois perdre ce premier officier et ce compagnon qui mes cher, j'exige de savoir pourquoi ! »

Spock ferma les yeux puis détourna la tête, il n'avait plus le choix, il devait faire face au problème désormais, il ne pouvait plus fuir. Il se leva doucement, il était hors de question qu'il reste aussi proche de Kirk ou même qu'il lui fasse face pendant qu'il lui expliquerait son état. Le blond attendit un peu, laissant le temps à Spock de trouver ses mots.

« C'est quelque chose qu'aucun étranger ne dois savoir, à l'exception de quelque initier. »

Kirk l'écouta dans broncher, Spock parlait enfin, il n'allait pas le couper.

« Un vulcain le comprend, mais même entre eux ça ne fait jamais l'objet de discutions. C'est intensément personnel ! Pouvez vous saisir cela et le comprendre Jim ? »

Kirk n'était pas encore satisfait par cette réponse, ça ne lui suffisait pas, mais il voyait la difficulté de son ami pour parler, il choisissait ses mot avec soin, mais Kirk avait besoin de plus.

« Non je ne comprend pas, expliquez vous ! Grogna t-il encore une fois ferme. Considérez cela comme un ordre.

Il détestait faire cela, utiliser son statut pour forcer quelqu'un à faire quelque chose qu'il savait difficile pour lui, mais il n'avait pas le choix et peut être que Spock répondrais plus après avoir entendu le mot « ordre ». La seul chose dont il avait vraiment envie, c'était de prendre le vulcain dans ses bras pour le rassurer, pour lui faire savoir qu'il était près à le soutenir et à l'écouter dans une certaine intimité, mais ça ne marcherait pas, il devait être froid et logique. Spock souffla bruyamment pour se donner du courage.

« Capitaine il y à des choses et des faits qui transcende même avec la discipline. »

Kirk voyait son cœur se tordre c'était horrible, juste horrible de faire cela. Il se rapprocha de son second, il trouvait qu'il était trop loin de lui, il sentait que là le vulcain avait besoin d'un peu plus d'intimité même s'il l'avait rejeté au préalable.

« Cela vous aiderais t-il si je considérais tes paroles comme confidentiel ? Elles ne sortiront pas d'ici. »

Il avait décider de le tutoyer, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire lors de leur moment de détente à deux. Spock releva un peu la tête étonner, mais reconnaissant. Néanmoins il sortit du champs de vision de son capitaine, ses yeux sur sa poitrine le rendait encore plus brûlant, il fallait qu'il échappe à ce regard. Conscient de cet effort que venait de faire son compagnon, il décida d'entrer un peu plus dans le sujet.

« C'est en rapport avec la biologie. Kirk se rapprocha un peu de lui, confiant.

- Tu veux dire biologie vulcaine ? Sur vulcain ? Spock acquiesça. Par biologie tu veux dire sexualité ? Spock acquiesça à nouveau. Oh et bien il n'y à pas de quoi en être embarrasser Spock, c'est naturel et ça arrive à tout le monde.

- Tout le monde, n'est pas vulcain, Jim. grogna le brun. Et s'ils l'étaient, si n'importe quelles espèces aussi fier que nous le somme voyait sa logique violé comme c'est actuellement le cas. »

Kirk écarquilla les yeux, le mot violé il le trouvait un peu fort, mais si c'était comme ça que le ressentait le vulcain.

« Nous avons des rites, des obligations, des coutumes qui date depuis longtemps déjà. Les humains ne peuvent pas le concevoir, cela nous obsède, nous domine complètement. Cela provoque en nous une sorte de démence qui nous enlève toute dignité. C'est le Pon Faar, le temps des rapprochements. »

Kirk l'avait écouter sans le couper, essayant de comprendre et de saisir les subtilités de la chose.

« Cela est trop ancré en moi, ça me pousse avec une force incontrôlable à rentrer au pays pour y prendre une partenaire ou y mourir. »

Spock se tut puis baissa la tête, il se sentait honteux d'avoir expliquer tout cela à Jim. Il savait qu'il avait tiquer en entendant le « une partenaire » même sans le regarder. Il savait que son capitaine était près à être beaucoup plus intime avec lui, qu'il ne faisait que l'attendre, mais il ne pouvait simplement pas T'pring l'attendait sur sa planète, il avait un devoir envers elle, même s'il ne voulait en réalité que les bras du blond. Ce dernier se rapprocha de lui.

« Ne pourrais-je pas t'aider Spock ? Si j'ai bien comprit, tu dois satisfaire sexuellement ton corps pour être débarrasser du Pon Faar. C'est bien ça ?

- En simplifié, oui.

- Alors ne pourrais-tu pas juste m'utiliser ?

- NON ! » Grogna Spock. Kirk se recula.

Spock n'eut pas besoin d'explicité les raisons de son refus, Kirk vexé et blessé n'allait pas insisté ni demander des comptes, ce n'était pas nouveau, Spock ne souhaitait pas avoir ce genre de contact avec lui. Ravalant ses propres sentiments il se concentra sur le vulcain, il fallait qu'il l'aide maintenant qu'il savait. Il allait le ramener sur vulcain, parce que c'était la seul chose que Spock accepterais.

Il sentit une douleur dans la poitrine. Spock allait se marier bientôt, il n'aurait plus sa place, il n'aurait plus jamais sa place dans ses bras. Il allait devoir le laisser partir, abandonner l'intimité qu'ils avaient construit ensemble, laissé les habitude de coté et revenir à une relation plus professionnel. Il allait ramener son vulcain sur sa planète pour le voir s'éloigner de lui. Il ne voulait pas, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

« Je n'ai pas entendu un seul mot Spock, mais je t'a.. Vous amènerait sur vulcain, je vous le promet. »

S'en était trop pour Jim, il sentait les larmes lui monter au yeux, le coeur en travers de sa gorge. Il sortit prestement sans demander son reste, il ne pouvait ni s'imposer ni faire quoi que ce soit. Spock était plus important que lui.

Spock releva la tête qu'il avait garder baissé. Kirk, Kirk faisait tant pour lui et lui allait le rejeter, non l'avait même déjà rejeter. La voix du blond l'avait trahit, il se sentait mal face à cette situation et pourtant il allait l'affronter sans broncher. Spock se trouvait horrible d'infliger ça à son capitaine, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Kirk appela l'amiral Comak, afin de lui demander la permission d'aller sur vulcain, l'amiral était dur à convaincre et il ne pouvait pas lui dire la raison de se changement de direction indispensable. Mais les ordre était les ordres, ils n'avaient pas le droit d'aller sur Vulcain la mission sur Altair 6 était trop importante. Mais Kirk refusa de s'y plier, s'il ne conduisait pas Spock sur sa planète il mourrait et il ne pouvait laisser ça passer. Bones essaya de lui expliquer qu'il n'avait pas le choix, mais Kirk le coupa.

« Spock m'as sauver la vie une dizaine de fois, cela ne vaut-il pas une carrière ?

- Jim !

- Il est mon .. Ami. »

Ce dernier mot il avait eu du mal à le dire en face de Bones, c'était le mot normal qu'il aurait prononcé dans tout les cas, mais cette fois ce n'était plus un petit mensonge, c'était la vérité, il n'était plus que son ami. Il demanda la navigation et ordonna de mettre l'Enterprise sur la route de la chaude planète à la vitesse maximal. Il n'allait pas laisser Spock mourir.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Le soir arriva, Kirk passa voir son premier officier, celui-ci semblait dormir, il s'approcha un peu de lui l'observa un moment. Il lui disait au revoir, il disait au revoir à son amour qui n'avait pas réussit à envoûter suffisamment le vulcain pour qu'il soit à lui. Il ferma un instant les yeux alors que sa bouche se déformait en une grimace de douleur, c'était dur, trop dur, il sentait que ses jambes allait le lâcher, mais il se savait assez solide pour qu'elle tienne. Une larme ou deux coulèrent sur ses pommettes et ses joues, libératrice de l'enfer intérieur qu'il vivait.

Il n'avait pas vu que le brun s'était lever et approcher de lui, aussi fut-il un peu surprit et se sentit un peu honteux une fois qu'il ouvrit les yeux. Spock d'un doigt essuya une de ses larmes alors qu'il se reprenait pour ne pas en laisser glisser d'autre et que son visage redevenait celui du capitaine et non plus celui de l'amoureux.

« Je suis venue te dire que nous nous rendons sur vulcain. Nous y serons d'ici quelque jours, tu peux rester dans tes quartiers tranquille personne ne viendra te déranger sauf peu être Mccoy.

- Jim ! La voix de Spock souleva le cœur de Kirk par sa douceur. Le blond lui attrapa la main qui était près de son visage pour la descendre fermement.

- Non. »

Kirk partit, laissant une fois de plus le vulcain troublé.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Les jours passèrent et Kirk évita Spock, tout en veillant à ce qu'il aille pas trop mal. Puis le temps fut venue de se rendre sur la planète le vulcain invita Kirk et Mccoy à participer à la cérémonie. Bien évidement ils acceptèrent. Kirk n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'y rendre, bien qu'il était très curieux, il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver en face de Spock se mariant, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Déjà quand il avait vu T'pring, celle qui était censé devenir la femme de son second, il avait été secoué.

Spock ne lui avait jamais rien dit à propos d'elle, il n'était pas préparer, mais il était diplomate et avait un contrôle à toute épreuve. Il y arriverait.

Ils débarquèrent sur la planète. Les hostilités commencèrent et Kirk savait qu'il allait souffrir il se parla un peu à lui même intérieurement pour se donner du courage. Aujourd'hui il allait vraiment dire au revoir à Spock.

_... à suivre ;)_

* * *

**Comme toujours si vous ne voulez pas attendre pour voir un épisode vous n'avez cas me le dire, j'écrirais dessus en priorité ^^**


	4. Amok Time p2 (2x01)

**Chose promit, chose du, voici la seconde partie de Amok Time**

**Bonne Lecture ;)**

* * *

Ils avancèrent jusqu'à une grande place, au centre il y avait une sorte d'autel libre d'accès. Après quelques explications de la part de Spock, Kirk et Mccoy commentèrent l'air et la chaleur de la planète. Au moins il pouvait voir dans quel genre d'environnement avait grandit le vulcain.

Ce dernier leur expliqua de nouvelle chose sur sa femme ou plutôt sa fiancé et les coutumes qui entourait un peu l'univers du « mariage vulcain ». Il parlait difficilement autant à cause de sa fièvre que du faite qu'il disait tout cela au blond. Celui-ci était un peu tendu, il se rendait compte que dans tout les cas, il n'aurait jamais put avoir le vulcain, il avait été fiancé à 7 ans, comment voulez vous contrer ça ? Il n'avait été au mieux qu'un substitut, un individu de passage dans l'intimité du vulcain.

Un petit groupe arriva sur la place. Tous vulcains bien évidement et les deux humains se sentaient un peu en dehors de leur place. Il y avait une vielle vulcaine que le capitaine reconnue comme étant T'pau. Des hommes divers, certain portant des objets enrouler dans des étoffes. Puis il aperçut T'pring. Il l'avait déjà vu certes, mais la voir en vrai était autre chose que grâce à un écran. Assurément elle était jolie, c'était une belle femme, Kirk la trouvait un peu trop inexpressive, mais tous les vulcains son inexpressif.

Son premier officier sembla se faire engueuler pour les avoir invité. Apparemment les sangs verts n'appréciaient pas trop partager leur coutumes, mais Spock ne se laissa pas faire prétextant qu'ils étaient ses amis. Les deux humains n'était pas à l'aise, ils avaient l'impression de se faire juger après un affreux crime. Mais dans tout les cas les mots de Spock firent chaud au cœur des deux humains. Il prenait la responsabilité pour les avoir amener sur sa vie. Kirk faillit prendre ces phrases pour plus qu'elle ne l'était, les humains on toujours eu de l'espoir à revendre, il ne pouvait échapper à cette règle.

De son point de vu, Kirk trouvait qu'on était presque méchant avec lui, après tout le marié n'avait-il pas le droit d'amener ses propres amis ? T'pring avait apparemment fait de même. Quand bien même la vielle vulcaine ordonna le Kali-fal et Spock se dirigea jusqu'à l'autel pour taper dans une sorte de gong vert. T'pring s'avança rapidement.

« Kal-if-fee ! » Fit-elle.

Kirk de son coté de comprenait rien, Mccoy de même d'ailleurs, il souffrait toujours, il avait juste envie que ça se termine rapidement. Qu'était-ce donc que le Kal-if-fee ? Les mots ne fusait pas beaucoup alors pour comprendre de quoi il retournait ce n'était pas simple. Spock se retira, pour se .. Concentrer ? Il en avait marre il voulait comprendre.

« Que ce passe t-il ?

- Elle choisit l'adversaire ! Répondit la vielle vulcaine.

- Ce sera cet homme ? Demanda le médecin.

- Non lui n'interviendra qu'en cas de défaillance. C'est elle qui choisit son champion. »

Kirk réalisait progressivement, Spock allait se battre ou quelque chose comme ça, peut être lui donnerait des explications plus détaillé. Après tout il était un peu le témoin de Spock non il était là pour le soutenir aussi. Le sang vert avait peut être besoin de lui dans son mariage.

« Spock !

- Inutile d'essayer de lui parler, il n'est plus lui même, il est dominé par la fièvre du sang. Il ne te parlera plus tant que ce qui doit se passer n'est pas terminé. Si tu veux t'en allez Kirk tu peux le faire maintenant. »

Kirk réfléchie un instant à cette question stupide, il n'allait pas laisser Spock là tout seul et partir juste parce qu'il ne voulait pas voir la suite. Le vulcain les avaient invité lui et Mccoy c'était un mariage et aussi étrange soit-il pour lui, il n'allait pas partir avant la fin. Il avait été le compagnon de Spock pendant un petit moment c'était de son devoir de rester, c'était son rôle.

« Nous restons. Fit-il fièrement.

- Spock choisit très bien ses amis.

- Madame je ne comprend pas, elle se refuse à lui, elle ne veux plus de lui ? Demanda Mccoy

- C'est son privilège qu'il se batte pour la mériter. Elle s'adressa à la jeune femme. T'pring as tu choisis le Kal-if-fee ? L'adversaire, es tu prête T'pring à devenir la propriété du vainqueur ?

- Je suis prête. »

Kirk et Mccoy avait des doutes quant à la victoire de Spock et le blond ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que si Spock l'avait choisit sur le vaisseau, ils n'en seraient pas là. La jeune marié descendit de l'autel.

« Comme depuis nos origine, comme à présent, comme il sera pour toutes dans l'avenir je fait mon choix. Elle regarda un jeune vulcain qui les avaient accompagner puis avança encore. Je choisit celui-ci. »

Le verdict était tombé, elle avait choisit Kirk, elle avait choisit le blond pour qu'il se batte avec Spock pour elle. C'était n'importe quoi.

« Non ! Je suis l'adversaire, c'était prévu. Fit Ston.

- Tais toi ! Ordonna T'pau.

- Écoute moi, je l'ai revendiquer je réclame mon droit ! »

T'pau ordonna un mot en vulcain pour que le garde réagisse et fasse taire l'insolent. Kirk ne comprenait absolument rien et Spock ne semblait pas vraiment réagir.

« Kirk. Le blond s'approcha de T'pau. T'pring est dans ses droits, mais nos coutumes et nos lois ne te concerne pas, tu es encore libre de refuser, un autre adversaire sera choisit, et personne ne t'en blâmera. »

Le capitaine réfléchie en vitesse, T'pring l'avait choisit, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais qu'importe, il devait faire un choix, s'il refusait se serait probablement Ston qui prendrait sa place, ils se battraient et son sang vert n'était pas en fier état avec la fièvre du sang, il perdrait sûrement et se serait honteux pour lui. S'il disait oui alors il pourrait faire en sortes que Spock gagne, encore une fois c'était son rôle à la fois en tant que Capitaine, qu'amis et qu'ancien compagnon. Il pouvait faire ça pour Spock il devait faire ça. En plus, le vulcain était plus fort que lui, sa défaite calculé ne devrait pas être trop difficile à simuler étant donner qu'il y avait très peu de chance qu'il gagne dans tout les cas.

C'était plus logique qu'il accepte. T'pring descendit et alla jusqu'à l'autel, Spock s'approcha.

« T'pau, mes amis ne comprenne pas.

- C'est à Kirk de décider.

- Je ferais ce que je dois faire, T'pau, mais pas avec lui. »

Il ne pouvait pas laisser Kirk se battre, il le connaissait bien lui et son cœur en or, toujours prêt à se sacrifier et agir pour les autres, il devait dissuader T'pau d'accepter un combat avec son Capitaine. Il ne voulait pas se battre contre celui pour qui il voulait brûler et il utilisait les dernières brides de conscience qui lui restait pour tenter d'arrêter cette aberration. Pourquoi T'pring avait-elle choisit son ami ? Elle devait avoir une raison logique assurément, mais il n'arrivait pas à la trouver, il était trop troubler pour trouver une explication.

Son moment de lucidité ne tarderait pas à partir en fumé, il supplia la vielle femme, en vain. Malgré son compliment sur le fait qu'il avait hérité de la fierté des vulcains, il se sentait mal et absolument pas fier. Il ne voulait pas de ce combat, pas contre Kirk, mais il fallait qu'il agisse, son corps avait besoin, soit de sexe, soit d'un combat et même contre Kirk si ce dernier acceptait, il ferait tout pour l'anéantir qu'il le veuille ou non au fond de lui. Il ne pourrait plus se contrôler.

Jim prit sa décision, il allait le faire, pour Spock.

« Kirk, ta décision ? Le bond s'approcha un peu tendu.

- J'accepte, le duel. »

Spock cru qu'il allait mourir à cet instant, non seulement son sang brûlait encore plus fort maintenant qu'il savait qu'il allait se battre, mais il souffrait que se soit contre Kirk. Il n'avait pas comprit de quoi retournait ce combat, ou voulait-il se venger pour ce qu'il lui avait faire subir ? Non Kirk n'était de ce genre là. Doucement ses pensées coulèrent au fond de lui, il n'y avait plus que l'instinct qui faisait surface.

On leur donna des armes et le blond se sentit encore plus perdu, ainsi c'était des armes qu'il y avait dans les étoffes. Il avait plutôt imaginer se battre à main nu et de toute évidence l'arme qu'il avait reçu était coupante, c'était dangereux, ça pouvait tuer.

« Qu'entendez vous par survivre ? Demanda le blond lorsque T'pau passa à coté de lui.

- Ce combat est un combat à mort.

Ok il comprenait mieux l'inquiétude du vulcain, mais maintenant il était dans la merde, il n'allait pas tuer son second, mais son second allait assurément vouloir le tuer, ses yeux était désormais effrayant et il savait qu'il n'avait plus Spock en face de lui. Il réfléchie en vitesse à un moyen de s'en sortir, il jeta un regard à Mccoy et celui-ci lui rendit un regard tout aussi inquiet. Il n'aurait jamais du accepter ce combat. Il protesta, mais ce fit rapidement remit à sa place. Non il n'avait pas le choix.

Il n'avait jamais imaginer qu'un peuple aussi calme et porté sur la logique puisse avoir des rites aussi cruel et violent, on avait trop tendance à oublier que les vulcains avait eu une période noir il y à de ça 5000 ans et qu'il était pire que les humains. Il suffisait d'ailleurs de voir les romuliens et de les imaginer encore plus agressif et impulsif pour avoir un vulcain d'il y à quelque siècle et malheureusement cette tendance violente était rester dans leur gêne et s'exprimait à travers cette coutume traditionnel. Coutume qu'il allait devoir affronter.

Il s'avança vers Spock et se mit légèrement en garde quand celui-ci sauta vivement de l'autel, tenant fermement l'arme dans ses mains. Non il était loin d'être commode et ne devait probablement plus le reconnaître. C'est ce qu'il se dit quand d'un coup de lame, Spock lui laissa une longue coupure sur la poitrine. Ils commencèrent à se battre plus sérieusement et Kirk ne pouvait s'empêcher de prendre ça un peu plus au sérieux premièrement parce que Spock était plus fort qu'il ne le pensait et que c'était un combat à mort et que de toute évidence le vulcain avait ce but en tête.

Il se retrouva plusieurs fois à terre et arriva à envoyer le vulcain au sol, mais il s'épuisait vite, la chaleur, l'air léger ne l'aidait absolument pas. Il sentait déjà sa tête tourner un peu. Il réfléchie un instant il fallait qu'il trouve une solution. T'pau avait apparemment arrêter le combat pour qu'il reprenne son souffle Mccoy s'approcha de lui.

« Il va falloir le tuer Jim.

- Tuer Spock ? Jamais je ne pourrais, et puis nous ne somme pas là pour ça.

- Hum, avec ça. Il désigna un hypospray. Je vais compenser, c'est un concentrer d'oxygène.

- Très bien. »

le médecin s'écarta et il se releva, on leur donna une autre arme, une arme dont de toute évidence il ne savait pas s'en servir à contrario du vulcain qui le mit directement à terre. Ils se bataillèrent un peu jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent sur le sol, allongé l'un contre l'autre, Spock essayant de l'étrangler, lui essayant de se défendre, mais il sentait déjà ses membres s'affaiblir.

Spock avait beau savoir que c'était Kirk qu'il était en train de tuer, il ne pouvait s'arrêter, c'était plus fort que lui, sa conscience n'avait absolument plus sa place et pourtant il sentait le corps de Kirk sur lui et son propre corps s'enflammait au moindre contact. Mais non il devait le tuer, à tout prix.

Finalement après quelques minutes supplémentaire, le blond succomba, Spock ne le saisisant pas tout de suite se releva en vitesse l'arme toujours serrer contre la gorge du blond. Puis il réalisa, il avait tuer son Capitaine, il avait tuer son ami, il avait tuer Jim qui n'avait fait que l'aider, il avait tuer celui qu'il voulait, celui qu'il désirait en premier. Bones le rejoignit et le fit se pousser, prenant sa place au dessus du corps, peut être était-il juste évanouit.

« C'est terminer, il est mort ! » La sentence tomba des lèvres de Mccoy.

C'était trop dur pour Spock, il s'écarta de Jim et se plaça un peu en retrait vers les autres vulcains. Mccoy appela l'Enterprise pour qu'ils les téléportes prochainement puis rejoignit le vulcain qui semblait comme par magie avoir retrouver ses esprits.

« Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, vous êtes maintenant le capitaine. Un ordre ?

- Hum, je vous rejoindrais dans quelques minutes, ordonnez à Chekov de prendre la direction de la base la plus proche où je me constituerais prisonnier. »

Le médecin acquiesça puis retourna auprès de Jim avant de les faire se téléporter. Spock de son coté était encore troublé, il avait tuer Jim, il était normal qu'il aille en prison, il n'opposerait aucune résistance car il aurait du pouvoir se contrôler. Mais il avait honte et avait juste envie qu'on le tue.

Il s'avança vers T'pring. Jamais il ne voudrait être avec elle, de toute façon il ne la connaissait pas beaucoup et après ce qu'elle venait de faire, faire combattre à mort deux amis. Non il là trouvait abjecte. Néanmoins il voulait savoir le pourquoi de la question.

« T'pring, explique moi. Elle se rapprocha de lui, après tout, Spock avait le droit de l'avoir pour femme maintenant qu'il avait gagné le combat.

- Que veux tu savoir ?

- Pourquoi ce combat et pourquoi avoir choisit mon Capitaine pour champion ?

- Ston me désirait et je le désirais aussi.

- Je ne vois aucune raison pour préférer Ston à moi. Et pourquoi mon Capitaine ?

- Spock tu es devenu quelqu'un, presque une légende et les années passant j'ai constater que je ne voulais pas être l'épouse de la légende. Mais à cause des lois de notre peuple je ne pouvait brisé nos fiançailles. Si ton Capitaine avait gagner, il ne m'aurait pas épousé et j'aurais put être avec Ston. Étant vainqueur tu ne m'aurais pas épouser parce que j'ai provoqué ce combat. Si tu m'avais épousé, ça revenait au même, tu serait repartie et j'aurais pu avoir ton nom, tes biens et en plus j'aurais vécu avec Ston.

- C'est un raisonnement très logique.

- Je suis honoré.

- Ston, elle est tienne. »

Puis il contacta l'Enterprise pour qu'ils soit prét à le remonter. Oui T'pring avait été intelligente et logique et lui avait absolument tout perdu à cause d'elle, à cause de ce mal qui l'avait meurtrie, carrière, avenir, femme, Jim, surtout Jim, il n'avait plus rien. Il se dirigea vers T'pau.

« Longue vie T'pau et prospérité.

- Longue vie et prospérité à toi Spock. Répondit-elle avec une certaine fierté pour lui dans la voix.

- Cela ne veux plus rien dire pour moi, j'ai tuer mon capitaine et mon ami. »

Il se fit téléporter jusqu'à l'Enterprise, il ne pouvait pas s'éterniser plus longtemps et dans tout les cas, ça ne servirait à rien. Il aurait du accepter l'offre de Kirk, il aurait du approfondir leur relation, rien de tout cela ne serait arriver. Mais la tradition est la tradition et encore une fois celle vulcaine lui faisait du mal.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Une fois arriver il donna à Scott le commandement puis se dirigea avec hâte jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

« Docteur je voudrais démissionner de mon poste, immédiatement bien sur.

- Spock !

- Aussi j'apprécierais si vous vous occupiez des derniers arrangement.

- Spock..

- Docteur laissez moi terminer, il n'y a aucune excuse pour le crime que je viens de commettre. Je ne solliciterais aucune défense. J'ai déjà confié le commandement à monsieur Scott. »

Dire tout cela lui faisait du mal, mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'était Mccoy, il aurait du mal réagir en le voyant après tout il avait tuer son meilleurs ami, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver d'hostilité dans son regard. Qu'importe, la douleur d'avoir tué un être cher, l'empêchait de réfléchir avec le maximum de ses capacités. Il souhaitait juste se retrouver rapidement en prison pour faire son deuil en paix.

« Ne pensez vous pas que vous devriez d'abord me consulté ? »

Cette voix, Spock reconnut cette voix et il cru mourir, il la connaissait tellement bien, il la désirait tellement. Il se retourna pour être sur que ce ne soit pas un mirage.

« Capitaine ? » Souffla t-il.

Le blond se contenta de rire et d'avancer un peu pour se mettre du coté de Mccoy. Spock n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Jim était là bien vivant, respirant, debout, en forme. Il n'était pas mort. PAS MORT. Il l'attrapa par au niveau des coudes pour qu'il reste en face de lui et qu'il puisse vraiment réaliser.

« JIM ! » Fit-il avec un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Rien que de le voir, ses mèches blondes, ses traits si doux, son sourire, entendre son rire, rien que ça, ça balaya la douleur dans son cœur et son esprit. Puis il se reprit quelque petite seconde plus tard. Ramenant sur son visage le masque vulcain que tout le monde lui connaissait.

« Je suis content de vous voir vivant et en bonne santé, mais j'avoue ne pas saisir comment.

- Oh il faut remercier Mccoy, il m'as injecter un puissant paralysant à la place d'un concentrer d'oxygène. Un paralysant si puissant qu'il simule la mort.

- Ah je vois. »

Chapel sortit.

« Alors Spock, la femme ? Le mariage ? »

Encore une fois cela fit mal à Kirk, la réaction il y à de cela une petite minute lui avait fait l'effet d'un baume au cœur, mais après tout Spock était marier à T'pring maintenant et il n'avait plus sa place et ne l'aurais plus jamais. Il resterait un ami, un simple ami.

« Oh oui la femme, le combat était inévitable, mais dés celui-ci terminer, ma fièvre avait disparut, je ne me suis pas marier avec T'pring, car elle ne m'intéressait plus et je ne l'intéressait pas.

- Uhura à Capitaine. Kirk se positionna devant l'ordinateur.

- Oui lieutenant ?

- Un message prioritaire de la part de l'Amiral, réponse à T'pau en ce qui concerne la déviation de l'Enterprise vers vulcain. Requête accorder.

- Et bien je suis heureux de son accord, même un peu tardif. Dite à Chekov de mettre le cap sur Altair 6.

-Tout de suite capitaine. »

Après une satire de Mccoy, Spock et Kirk sortirent de l'infirmerie.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Ils marchaient tranquillement dans le couloir.

« Je suis bien content que tout cela soit terminé. C'est vraiment terminé ?

- Oui, il ne reste qu'à mon corps de se purger du derèglement chimique qu'il à reçu.

- Très bien, je vous laisse vous reposer, dans ce cas, de toute façon ce n'est pas votre quart de travail en ce moment. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant les quartiers du brun.

« On se voit plus tard.

- Jim. Le blond qui allait partir se retourna.

- Oui ? Spock entra dans sa cabine et lui fit signe d'en faire de même. Qui a t-il ? » Demanda le capitaine.

À peine la porte fut-elle fermé que le vulcain saisit Kirk par les épaules et le poussa contre le mur, saisissant ses lèvres avec avidité. Kirk surprit arriva à se dégager.

« Spock qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda t-il perplexe.

- Je veux t'avoir. Kirk repoussa un nouvel assaut.

- Quoi ? »

Spock ne se laissa pas faire et fondit à nouveau vers le blond qui se débâti.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fait ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend bon sang, Spock ?

- Je fait ce que j'ai toujours, voulu faire mais que je n'ai jamais fait.

- Quoi ? »

Kirk le repoussa encore et se dirigea vers la porte mais c'était sans compter sur la force et la rapidité vulcaine. Spock le plaqua à nouveau contre un mur, serrant étroitement son corps contre le siens.

« Je te désir Jim, c'est toi que je veux et que j'ai toujours voulu.

- Tu m'as rejeté, ce que tu dit est faux. »

C'est vrai il l'avait rejeté avait balayé chacune de ses avances et n'avait jamais accepté une relation plus intime, mais ça ce n'était que les fait, en vérité il le désirait dans tout les sens du terme, il voulait le faire sien et il profitait des dernières trace de sa fièvre pour ne plus reculer. Il arriva à placer une de ses jambes entre les cuisses de Kirk et pressa doucement son entre-jambe, le blond glapit.

« C'est vrai je t'ai rejeté, mais en vérité je ne faisait que me retenir, quand tu m'as proposé de me soulager du Pon Faar j'étais à deux doigts d'accepter. Quand je me suis battu contre toi, j'ai souffert et quand je me suis rendu compte que je t'avais tuer, j'ai voulu mourir moi aussi. C'est toi que je veux et ne me dit pas que ce n'est pas réciproque.

- Spock, c'est le reste de ta fièvre qui parle, lâche moi, on en reparle plus tard ok.

- NON ! Grogna le vulcain. Non, maintenant ! »

Spock se radoucit puis glissa doucement ses mains sur les cotes du blond avant de glissé sur les avant bras et d'enrouler ses mains autour de celle de son capitaine, délicatement il se pencha pour saisir les lèvres de son compagnon en un doux baisé qui se transforma bien vite en quelque chose de plus torride.

Kirk sembla céder, il n'avait pas vraiment la force de résisté davantage surtout quand deux mains brûlante s'évertuait à le torturer, à enflammer sa peau. Mais il arriva à le repousser encore une fois.

« Spock j'ai du travail, je dois aller sur la passerelle.

- Non Jim, je ne te laisserais pas partir. »

Rapidement il lui attrapa son uniforme doré et le lui enleva, avant de jeter le vêtement en arrière. Doucement il captura les lèvres du blond tout en glissant ses mains tremblante sur sa peau, collant leur bassin ensemble. Jim ne savait plus se qu'il devait faire ou ne pas faire, il avait envie de céder au vulcain, mais il avait aussi ses responsabilités en tant que Capitaine, de plus il ne savait pas si cette évolution serait permanente ou non. Dans tout les cas le vulcain semblait avoir cédé, la frustration, la peine face à sa mort, la colère peut être que ça avait été trop pour lui et il cherchait du réconfort, il cherchait les bras de Jim dans lesquels il pourrait se perdre.

C'est quand le vulcain embrassa son cou tout doucement qu'il céda. Il n'avait jamais pu résisté lorsqu'on s'attaquait à son cou. Il s'empressa d'arracher le haut bleu du vulcain, pas question qu'il le garde, il voulait profiter de la peau brûlante et frémissante de son premier officier. Dés qu'il commença à le caresser celui-ci réagit vivement, un son s'échappa de ses lèvres. Sensible nota le blond.

Mais le sang vert était loin d'en avoir terminer. Il souleva son capitaine et le plaqua encore une fois au mur, se plaçant entre ses cuisses, collant leur bassin l'un contre l'autre et pressant leur érection. Ils s'embrassèrent encore comme pour pansé les blessures qu'ils s'étaient infligé. Mais Kirk n'était pas à l'aise. Il avait toujours imaginer être le dominant et là il se retrouvait plutôt en position de dominé, il n'était pas vraiment du genre à être celui qui plie, peut être à cause de son caractère fougueux, peut être parce qu'il était capitaine et qu'il avait un sérieux problème avec l'autorité. Néanmoins Spock ne semblait pas vouloir lui laissé reprendre le dessus. Il donna d'ailleurs un coup de rein qui fit gémir le blond. Puis le bloquant toujours il commença à défaire les boutons de son pantalon. Kirk trouvait qu'il avait un visage trop impassible pour la situation, il semblait trop calme et presque rien ne le trahissait il en venait même à se demander si le vulcain en avait envie. Seul l'avidité avec laquelle il lui arracha le pantalon lui redonnèrent confiance.

Le vulcain le porta jusqu'au lit ou il le jeta doucement dessus, mais le blond se redressa bien vite pas encore d'accord pour laisser sa place de chef au vulcain. Il entreprit entre autre de défaire son pantalon, il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver le seul à moitié à poils. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant que le vulcain ne portait aucun sous-vêtement. Ce dernier profita du faible moment de trouble de son capitaine pour l'allonger et en profiter pour s'allonger sur lui. Il lui arracha son sous-vêtement et saisit les mains de Kirk pour les ramener à son visage et les caresser doucement, mais de façon torride, pour un vulcain. Leur corps s'entremêlaient progressivement, leur sexe fièrement dressé se caressaient au rythme des coups de reins du vulcain.

Le blond gémit le souffle bouillant et bruyant du sang vert dans son cou. Il avait chaud et c'était si bon, il se sentait de plus en plus déconnecter de la réalité. Seul comptait Spock, seul comptait leur plaisir, seul comptait leur amour. Soudainement le blond sentit le sexe du vulcain se diriger plus bas. Non, il ne voulait pas, ça ne serait pas lui le dominé. Il repoussa brusquement le vulcain en grognant avant de le regarder d'un air dur, près à lui faire savoir qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être dans cette position. Spock se contenta de le regarder, sans vraiment réagir puis lorsqu'il sentit que le blond se détendait à nouveau, captura ses lèvres et le fit se rallonger, le bloquant toujours de son corps en feu.

Le blond accepta le baisé, les lèvres de son amant était trop envoûtante pour ne pas succomber, elles étaient si délicieuse. Puis il sentit le sexe long et imposant du brun glissé entre ses fesses, il se contracta, il ne faisait que se frotter contre lui, mais il ne se sentait toujours pas à l'aise, il essaya de se débattre.

« Non Spock je ne veux pas être dans cette position. »

Le vulcain pour seul réponse attrapa ses hanches pour le ramener plus vers lui, profitant pas la même occasion pour soulever son bassin et le rapprocher du sien, Kirk se retrouvait totalement dominer, presque plier en deux s'il ramenait ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Spock sans écouter les protestation du blond, reprit ses va et viens. Kirk remarqua alors que le vulcain laissait une substance sur sa peau.

« Chez les vulcains, ce sont les mâles et non les femelles qui produise un lubrifiant naturel. » Expliqua le vulcain.

Kirk acquiesça, mais il avait beau se débattre, il n'arrivait pas à changer leur position. Il avait peur parce qu'il n'avait jamais été dans cette position. Pas qu'il là considérait comme mal, mais c'était nouveau pour lui et il était inquiet. Il le fut encore plus quand il sentit un doigt pénétrer son intimité. Il glapit et ses lèvres tremblèrent un peu.

Le vulcain grogna, il en avait marre d'attendre, il voulait posséder son capitaine, le faire sien, il voulait qu'ils fusionnent dans cet acte charnel, mais son capitaine était tendu, il semblait avoir peur de la position dans laquelle il allait se retrouver. Pourtant Spock n'avait pas prévu de lui faire mal.

Il ne s'attarda pas sur les préliminaires, mais resta doux et tendre pour détendre son capitaine. Leurs mains s'exploraient toujours et leurs chaleurs s'unissaient. Quand Spock fit mine de revenir vers une zone plus basse de son anatomie, Kirk ne put s'empêcher de se contracter.

« Détend toi Jim, laisse toi faire. »

Le blond avait céder, ok il allait laisser le vulcain le prendre, peut être parce qu'il était trop gentil avec lui, mais c'était une chose de le dire et une autre de le faire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se tendre. Doucement il sentit quelque chose de brûlant et d'humide presser son intimité. Spock avait placer ses deux mains chaude sous ses reins pour le détendre et il s'enfonçait doucement en lui.

Le blond avait mal, il sentait le sexe imposant s'introduire en lui, le pénétrer, le prendre. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de souffler pour faire passer la douleur en essayant de détendre ses chairs. Spock le sentait bien, Kirk n'était pas à l'aise, mais forcement la première partie n'est pas toujours la plus agréable, Malgré tout il continua à s'enfoncer dans les chairs chaude de son amant jusqu'à arriver quasiment à la garde. Le blond lui avait serré fermement le bras, exerçant plus de pression quand il était allait trop vite.

Avec toujours beaucoup de douceur il reposa le blond sur le lit, l'accompagnant dans le mouvement puis il lui attrapa les mains pour entremêler les doigts avec les siens, il ne bougea pas, ne donna aucun coup de rein bien qu'il en mourrait d'envie. En face de lui, les lèvres du blond tremblaient.

« Tu ne bouge pas ? Demanda le blond.

- Pas tout de suite, il faut que tu te détende un peu.

- Facile à dire. » Railla le capitaine.

Assurément il avait du mal à être dans cette position. Il comprenait maintenant ce que les femmes pouvaient ressentir, c'était fort et ça touchait une zone bien trop personnel à son goût. Sentir le sexe d'un homme en soit, c'était comme lui laissé le bon soin de vous donner du plaisir. Le blond doutait de pouvoir en ressentir, il n'avait plus mal, il se sentait juste pas très à l'aise. Et son corps tremblant toujours, même s'il ne voulait pas, ne l'aidait en rien.

Spock lui attrapa la main et l'embrassa doucement avant de saisir ses lèvres. Il ne bougeait toujours pas. Le souffle de Kirk était saccadé, il se tortilla un peu afin de trouver une position où il serait plus à l'aise, jusqu'à se qu'un frisson de plaisir le traverse. Il gémit sous la sensation soudaine qu'il ne connaissait pas, ça l'avait frapper d'un coup comme ça.

Le vulcain entremêlât davantage ses doigts avec ceux de Kirk puis commença un lent mouvement, Kirk était encore tendu, mais dés qu'il s'enfonça un peu plus loin, une nouvelle décharge de plaisir frappa le blond. Il gémit encore, incapable de retenir sa voix face à ce plaisir qu'il ne savait pas apprivoisé, ses muscles se détendirent un peu et le sang vert put prendre plus de liberté.

Le blond s'accrocha au dos de son amant d'une main et vint blottir sa tête contre son cou. C'était gênant de soupirer de plaisir comme il le faisait et il avait une folle envie de se blottir encore plus contre Spock, tandis que lui donnait des coups de reins de plus en plus rapide. Kirk était un vrai délice, s'il avait eu le temps de penser, il aurait regretter ne pas l'avoir eu plus tôt dans ses bras.

« Spock, plus vite. » Geignit le capitaine.

Il avait eu peur au début, maintenant il ne recherchait plus que cette sensation de plaisir intense, il en voulait plus, toujours plus. Le brun lâcha sa main et saisit ses hanches avant d'entamer des coups plus véloce et plus sec. Kirk poussa un cri de plaisir, alors qu'il se laissait reposer sur le lit, lui qui était en général actif et inventif au lit, était désormais incapable de faire quoi que se soit d'autre que de prendre du plaisir. Mais Spock n'en semblait pas vexé, au contraire à chaque gémissement à chaque tremblement de son capitaine, il prenait deux fois plus de plaisir que lui.

Son sang brûlait encore et la chaleur glissait dans ses reins, le poussant à allez toujours plus vite et plus fort. Il savait quel angle était le meilleurs pour frapper directement dans la prostate de son blond et il ne se privait pas de le faire, empêchant au corps de Kirk de se reposer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Ce dernier mordait désormais son poignet pour s'empêcher de faire trop de bruit, après tout les cabines était isolé, mais pas forcement suffisamment pour garder sous silence ses cris et gémissements de plaisir qu'il retenait avec beaucoup de difficulté, se contentant de couiné et de respirer fort quand le plaisir devenait insupportable.

Spock le souleva d'avantage et redressa son bassin afin de le pénétrer avec plus de facilité et de profondeur. Jim couina encore et mordit encore plus fort son avant bras, c'était encore plus agréable qu'avant. Spock eu un mince sourire, il trouvait son capitaine magnifique avec cette expression de plaisir sur le visage, lui même n'était pas en reste, Kirk était étroit et chaud, son corps réagissait au moindre de ses mouvements et sa chair se resserrait délicieusement sur son sexe. Ce dernier à la forme un peu particulière au niveau du gland arrivait à stimuler la sensibilité du blond de bien plus nombreuse fois que ce qu'un humain normal aurait put faire. Ils ne tarderaient pas à jouir.

Le sang coulait maintenant dans la bouche de Kirk, il s'était mordu assez fort pour que ses dents perce sa chair, mais il s'en fichait totalement, il ne ressentait même pas de douleur. Il ferma les yeux, pour essayé de se calmer et de maîtriser le plaisir qu'il ressentait, mais ce fut pire, au lieu de voir le vulcain qu'il trouvait excitant au plus au point, il entendait chaque sons avec bien plus d'attention. Le souffle erratique du brun, leur corps froissant les draps, les coups de reins qui frappait ses cuisses et ses fesses, ainsi que le bruit obscène de leur corps se liant de la façon la plus délicieuse qui soit. C'était presque pire, il n'en pouvait plus, le plaisir montait sans cesse et il n'avait qu'une envie, libérer la pression intense qui c'était loger dans son bas ventre.

De son autre main, celle qu'il ne mordait pas, il vint la poser sur l'épaule du vulcain, serrant fermement et plantant presque ses doigts dans la peau humide de sueur. Il rouvrit les yeux puis se redressa, libérant son bras meurtrie pour embrasser rapidement le vulcain avant de mordre son épaule, encore une fois pour retenir ses cris de plaisir. Il s'accrocha au sang vert et le duo se redressa un peu, Spock enroula son bras autour du dos de Kirk pour le maintenir contre lui, le sexe de Kirk glissant au milieu de leurs ventres, au rythme des coups de butoir, le blond se permit d'être un peu plus bruyant, montrant qu'il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

Spock avec sa main libre, posa ses doigts sur le visage de Kirk et entra en fusion mental, à peine quelques secondes après les deux deux jouirent, l'union de leur esprit avait aussi mêler leur sensation de façon soudaine, leur offrant le moment de jouissance le plus puissant qu'ils n'avaient jamais ressentit, ou plutôt que Kirk n'avait jamais ressentit. Leur muscles se contractèrent. La semence de Kirk se rependit entre eux, tandis qu'il recevait en lui le liquide brûlant de son amant. Ils étouffèrent leur voix dans le cou de l'autre.

Puis épuisé, retombèrent sur le lit. Spock se retira doucement, tandis que Kirk reprenait son souffle et ses esprits, se blottissant contre le sang vert, lui caressant la peau du torse, glissant doucement sur ses tétons sensible. Spock entremêla ses doigts avec l'autre main du blond et resta allonger à ses coté, tranquille. Lui aussi était fatigué après une telle journée.

Après un petit moment Kirk se redressa, saisit les lèvres de son second avant de se lever, les jambes encore tremblante et faible de l'activité qu'il venait d'avoir. Il passa rapidement dans la salle de bain et une fois habillé, sortie sans demander son reste. Il lui fallait toujours rejoindre la passerelle et bosser, même s'il n'avait pas vraiment envie après un tel orgasme surtout après cette journée qui l'avait épuisé, il faut dire que les émotions pouvaient être éreintante.

Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il allait se passer ensuite avec son second, est-ce que c'était juste une fois comme ça ou est-ce ça allait devenir permanent ? Allaient-ils rester proche ou est-ce qu'il allait devoir oublier le vulcain, malgré ses sentiments ? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Il n'eut à se poser ces questions que pendant une petite demi-heure, le vulcain arriva sur la passerelle, un rapport à la main.

« Spock ? Que faites vous là ? Ce ne sont pas vous heures de services.

- Je venais vous remettre le rapport sur les rendements des moteurs auxiliaire. »

Le sang vert se plaça devant lui et lui tendit le rapport, Kirk le prit et leur doigts se frôlèrent, il leva les yeux sur le vulcain, ses joues avait prit une petite teinte verte et il jeta un regard sur le coté avant de croisé le sien.

Le blond sourit, il se sentait con d'avoir imaginer n'importe quoi et de s'être inquiété. Après tout ..

.. Spock était à lui maintenant.

* * *

**Je suis un peu déçu en faite, je pense que je n'ai pas assez approfondit cet épisode, mais en tout cas j'ai adoré l'écrire j'espère que vous avez aimez le lire ^^**

**et comme toujours si vous voulez que j'écrive sur un épisode de la TOS en particulier vous n'avez cas me contacter pour me dire ce qui vous ferais plaisir (sinon je ferais comme bon me semble ^^)**

**see ya ;)**


	5. The conscience of the King (1x13)

**Aujourd'hui ce sera **

**1:13 The Conscience of the King (****la conscience du roi) **

******qui sera mit à l'honneur ^^**

**Avant de vous laissez lire je tiens encore une fois à vous remercier pour vos reviews, je sais que ce n'est pas toujours facile de trouver quoi mettre ou ça peut même être chiant de commenter mais vous arrivez toujours à me faire plaisir alors merci ^^**

**et merci beaucoup à toi Jade toujours fidèle et j'espère vraiment que tu le restera (j'en suis sur tu es trop adorable). je dois avouer que j'ai peut être vu un peu gros avec ce projet haha ^^ mais en même temps je mourrais d'envie de mettre mon grain de sel dans les épisodes de rajouter ce qui manque héhé. Merci beaucoup de tes compliments ça me fait toujours chaud au ****cœur, en plus tu as aimé mon lemon**** (allez soyons perverse) haha. promit il y en aura d'autre ^^ **

**c'est vrai que je suis moi aussi déçu qu'il n'y est que 3 saisons (foutu producteur qui m'ont jamais eu vraiment confiance en la séries) mais en meme temps c'est bien parce qu'il y à que 79 (78 en faite puisque managerie compte pour deux) épisodes que j'ai décidé de faire ça ^^ sinon dans ST TNG j'adore aussi Data mais je préfère encore plus Q et piquard (et en faite un peu tout les perso principal de la série ^^ meme s'ils ont tous leur truc qui m'énerve haha). Un grand merci pour tes encouragements ça fait toujours trop plaisir ^^**

**Bon et si j'arrêtais de parler et que je vous laissait lire**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Kirk avait tout fait pour oublier cet épisode affreux de sa vie. Il avait clôt le sujet en même temps que les autorités, pour lui Kodos était mort et le cauchemars qu'il avait vécu était finit pour lui. Il ne voulait plus en parler, juste oublier.

Néanmoins il ne pouvait pas ne pas écouter son ami Thomas Leighton, autres survivants du massacre de Tarsus IV. Celui-ci l'avait fait venir pour lui faire par de ses doutes, il ne pensait pas Kodos mort, plus maintenant et il essayait de le convaincre qu'un comédien, un certain Karidian, était l'exécuteur de Tarsus IV. Mais Kirk était borné, non pour lui, Kodos l'exécuteur était mort. Néanmoins il avait toujours eu confiance en Thomas et après tout le corps carbonisé que les autorités avaient retrouvé n'avait pas put réellement l'identifier. En soit il était possible qu'il soit toujours vivant. Mais le blond ne voulait définitivement pas voir cette possibilité, malgré tout le doute c'était déjà insinué dans ses veines.

Il remonta sur le vaisseau, il ne pouvait ignoré les doutes de son ami et si son instinct avait raison ? Et voilà sa curiosité était piqué, il fallait au moins qu'il y jette un œil. Il interrogea l'ordinateur et en effet c'était troublant Kodos avait disparut il y à 20 ans et Karidian avait fait surface il y à 20 ans rien avant. De plus ils se ressemblaient. Les photo ne trahissent que rarement et il fallait avouer que la ressemblance entre les deux hommes étaient presque choquante.

Spock entra.

« Oh Spock, que pensez vous du professeur Leighton, de son esprit, le pensez vous solide ?

- C'est un chercheur empirique d'une grande honnêteté, connu, responsable, je dirais en effet qu'il à un esprit solide et équilibré.

- Avec une parfaite mémoire ?

- Je ne peux le dire. Quand voulez vous que le vaisseau parte ?

- Pas pour l'instant, je vais retourner sur la planète. »

Jim se leva et sortie de la pièce suivit de Spock, ce dernier sentait son capitaine perplexe, plus tendu que d'habitude, s'il devait mettre un mot dessus, soucieux de quelque chose. Il n'appréciait pas voir son capitaine ainsi.

« Capitaine est-ce que tout va bien ? Le blond se tourna vers lui.

- Oui. Répondit-il de façon sec.

- Jim ! » Insista le vulcain

Kirk souffla, Spock avait l'art de lui trouver chaque changements de comportements, faculté qu'il ne semblait exercer que sur lui. Ça pouvait avoir des avantages, mais là, il n'avait aucune envie de parler.

« Spock il n'y à rien. N'avez vous rien à faire ? »

Spock abandonna, son capitaine ne semblait pas près à exprimer ses troubles, après tout c'était peu être vraiment rien.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Kirk était redescendu sur la planète afin de participer à la soirée de Thomas et de sa femme. Il appréciait Spock, même si celui-ci avait beaucoup de défaut notamment aux niveaux relationnels. Et il savait que le vulcain l'appréciait tout particulièrement, après tout il arrivait à le comprendre mieux que certain humain qui avait passé plus de temps avec lui. Néanmoins un capitaine ne touche pas à son équipage et Spock ne lui apporterait certainement pas tout ce qui lui fallait dans une relation à long terme, il lui apporterait certaine chose intéressante, nouvelle, mais au final trop peu face à ce qu'il attendait, aussi préférait-il conserver leur relation amical en repoussant le vulcain quand il devenait trop liant et s'approchant de lui quand il était trop froid avec lui.

C'était un peu comme un jeu entre eux, ils se poursuivaient et se fuyaient sans jamais tomber dans des extrémités, jamais ils ne dépassaient le stade de l'amitié et jamais ils ne s'éloignaient l'un de l'autre au point de devenir des étrangers l'un pour l'autre. C'était un peu un jeu de chat et de souris, Kirk en convenait, mais ça ne lui déplaisait pas après tout le temps dans l'espace peut être long et il savait qu'avec Spock il pouvait se le permettre, sans prendre trop de risque.

Une jeune femme, qu'il trouva sublime, entra dans la pièce où il était. Voilà ce dont il avait besoin, voilà ce que Spock ou le vaisseau ne pouvait lui apporter, la féminité, des courbes douces et tendre et une douceur si agréable qui le changeait des protocole des règles et de l'univers finalement assez masculin qu'il y avait sur l'Enterprise. Il fit l'un de ses plus beau sourire, de ceux qui charme toujours et oublia Spock un instant.

Évidement ça marcha et il prit plaisir à flirter avec cette jeune demoiselle, après tout bientôt il repartirait sur l'Enterprise il fallait qu'il en profite ce soir. Justement ils sortirent, la réception n'était pas mauvaise, mais on ne pouvait jamais être seul et libre.

Ce n'est qu'une petite heure après, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser qu'il vit quelqu'un étendu sur le sol. Surprit il se précipita vers elle, c'était Thomas son ami et malheureusement il était mort. Plus question de flirt maintenant, c'était grave. Mais la question lui vint directement en tête, comment ? Comment et pourquoi Thomas était-il mort ? Il était pourtant en bonne santé à ce qu'il savait, alors pourquoi si soudainement ? Il y avait forcement anguille sous roche. Mais il n'avait pas plus de temps pour réfléchir, il devait agir.

\KS/JackB\KS/

« Repose en paix ! Fit la femme de Thomas. De la paix, il n'en a jamais eu sauf maintenant. Pourquoi est-il mort ? Croyez vous que ses soupçons étaient fondés ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais je vais y réfléchir. Répondit le blond.

- Oh Jim ! Elle se retourna la voix tremblante. Que vais-je faire sans lui ? »

Elle se blottit quelques secondes dans ses bras avant de s'enfuir, trop bouleversé et choquer de la mort de celui qu'elle aimait. Kirk sut qu'il devait agir maintenant, il devait reconsidérer les doutes de son ami avec plus d'attention. Pour commencer il ne devait pas perdre le premier objet de ses doutes, c'est à dire la troupe, il allait la bloquer sur la planète. Il appela son ami sur le vaisseau reine du ciel lui aussi en orbite autour de la planète et demanda un service qui lui fut accorder, ce vaisseau ne prendrais pas la troupe.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Finalement de retour sur sa dame, il attendit quelques heures, Spock vint le trouver.

« Près à tracer le cap de la route capitaine ?

- Non je crois que nous avons un chargement.

- Quel genre de chargement ? De la marchandise ou des gens ? Demanda le vulcain perplexe.

- Hé bi..

- Capitaine une demoiselle Karidian vient d'être téléporter, elle demande à vous voir.

- Faites là monter sur la passerelle. »

Spock était toujours perplexe, il n'aimait pas trop ça, après tout il avait déjà deviner que son capitaine en pinçait pour la jeune femme et il n'appréciait finalement jamais trop ça.

« Capitaine vous saviez qu'elle viendrait ?

- Je suis le capitaine. » répondit le blond pour faire taire son ami.

Le ton sec de son capitaine étonna le vulcain, il savait déjà qu'il allait lui faire les yeux doux aussi retourna t-il à sa console, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir ça, mais pris par la curiosité, il ne put s'empêcher d'écouter et de regarder, ils étaient un peu trop mielleux à son goût et flirtaient sans gêne et lui avait juste envie de s'approcher et de dire chasse garder, mais il s'en garda bien. Comme toujours il flirtait avec Kirk, mais ce n'était que ça, il n'avait aucun droit sur lui ou sur ses fréquentations.

De son coté Kirk réfléchissait rapidement, son plan avait marcher, la troupe lui demandait de les transporter jusqu'à leur prochaine destination, ça lui laisserait le temps d'explorer la question de Kodos et de Karidian. Mais il ne fallait pas que sa réponse paraisse trop rapide, aussi négocia t-il une représentation sur le vaisseau en échange du voyage.

Tout cela ne plaisait gère au vulcain.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Kirk avait maintenant tout le loisir d'enquêter. Il demanda d'abord à l'ordinateur quelque information, puis les survivants capable d'identifier Kodos, il y en avait 9 lui comprit, écoutant le nom des survivants, l'un d'eux l'interpella, Riley.K, il connaissait ce nom c'était un de ses officiers sur le vaisseau il en était presque sur, mais il préféra vérifier. Une fois fait, il décida de prendre une décision il appela de façon sec son second.

« Je voudrais transférer le lieutenant Kevin Riley des communications immédiatement au service mécanique.

- Il n'est plus mécanicien Capitaine.

- Et bien il va le redevenir.

- Pour quelles raisons ? C'est un excellent officier et il va considérer cette affection comme une punition disciplinaire, est-ce le cas ?

- Je ne souhaite pas discuter monsieur Spock, suivez mes ordres. »

Sur ces mots il retourna à son fauteuil de capitaine. Le vulcain en avait marre du ton que prenait son capitaine avec lui, il n'avait pas besoin d'être aussi agressif alors qu'il ne faisait que s'intéresser à ses action. Définitivement quelque chose n'allait pas avec Jim. Il était encore plus tendu et fermer, encore plus anxieux. Il y avait un problème et il ne savait pas de quoi il en retournait et il n'appréciait pas ça. Il allait devoir agir, peut être qu'en parler au docteur l'aiderait à savoir comment se comporter.

\KS/JackB\KS/

« L'homme du sommet est souvient bien seul Spock, l'épée de commandement est souvent à double tranchant. Fit le médecin de bord en sirotant son verre d'alcool.

- Épargné moi vos élucubration métaphorique, en plus je suis là pour le soutenir dans sa tâche de commandement. Non, le capitaine agit étrangement, n'avez vous pas remarquez ?

- Non. Pourquoi vous inquiétez-vous ? Jim sais en général ce qu'il fait.

- Je trouve cela étrange d'accepter ces comédiens à bord.

- Étrange ? Est-ce que vous avez songé qu'il pourrait apprécier la jeune fille ?

- J'ai eu cette idée, je l'ai repoussé.

- J'imagine que vous vous sentez plus à même de répondre à ses besoins hein ? Qu'il vous à déjà. Dans votre jeu vous êtes pourtant actuellement celui qu'il fuit. » Le docteur ricana.

Spock décida de sortir, finalement ça ne l'avait pas aidé, mais qu'attendait-il de Mccoy après tout ? Peut être qu'un ordinateur arriverait à lui donner des réponses satisfaisante. Vu que c'était lui qui s'occupait de la passerelle, son capitaine étant probablement partit batifoler avec cette blonde il avait le temps de faire des recherches.

Ce qu'il découvrit le laissa perplexe. Sur Tarsus IV une épidémie avait touché les cultures et les réserve alimentaire laissant une colonie de 8000 personne dans la famine avec trop peu de ressource pour tout le monde, le dirigeant de l'époque, Kodos, avait alors décidé d'en supprimer la moitié, afin de permettre à l'autre de vivre. Un véritable massacre en somme. Kodos fut présumé mort, mais son corps n'avait pu être identifier avec exactitude. Mais d'autre détails s'ajoutait à cette affaire, seul neuf personne avait vu Kodos en personne le jour du massacre et aurait alors été capable de l'identifier, mais sur les neufs, il n'en restait plus que deux et Jim en faisait partie ainsi que Riley. C'était les deux derniers témoins oculaire capable d'accusé Kodos des crimes de cette époque.

Maintenant il comprenait davantage le trouble de son blond. Jim devait avoir des doutes sur Karidian puisque celui si avait fait surface un peu après la disparition de l'exécuteur et que la mort des témoins oculaire c'était toujours faites après un passage de la troupe. Ainsi l'accusait-il d'être Kodos ? Probablement. Ça expliquait aussi qu'il est passé Riley en mécanique plutôt que de le garder en communication, il devait avoir dans la tête de le garder secret, de le cacher en somme. Il comprenait aussi pourquoi il était si tendu, cette affaire, ce massacre avait forcement du laisser des trace que Kirk avait probablement essayé d'effacer, cette affaire devait faire ressortir de mauvais souvenir et le rendait ainsi malheureux, tendu, soucieux. Il avait invité la troupe sur l'Enterprise pour tirer cette affaire au clair, mais en même temps il se mettait en danger si ses soupçons était vrai Kodos ou Karidian essayerait de le tuer et de tuer le jeune Riley.

S'il avait été aussi impulsif qu'un humain il aurait donner un coup de pieds dans sa console. Jim se mettait en danger et n'avait même pas juger judicieux de le prévenir ou même de prévenir quelqu'un d'autre. Lui en tout cas n'allait pas ce gêner pour prévenir le docteur.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Quelques heures plus tard, les soupçons de Jim et par connexion ceux de Spock s'était relevé vrai. Du moins il n'y avait pas de raison qu'un officier, en plus l'un des derniers témoins oculaire pouvant accusé Kodos, s'empoisonne avec un verre de lait lors d'une surveillance de routine. Le vulcain fit alors bien comprendre au médecin que ce gosse avait intérêt à vivre, sinon la prochaine cible serait Kirk et son ton glacial fit bien comprendre au médecin qu'il valait mieux que personne ne touche le capitaine sous peine de se faire massacrer par un vulcain en colère. Du moins Mccoy le traduit comme ça et son imagination n'avait aucun mal à imaginer le premier officier fou de rage près à détruire quiconque s'en prendrait à son.. et là il n'avait pas de mot, ces deux là étaient à la fois tout et à la fois rien.

Heureusement après quelques heures, l'état de Riley n'était plus aussi critique, le jeune garçon s'en remettrait sûrement. Mccoy remplissait son rapport et Spock le tannait pour aller voir le capitaine. Il ressemblait à un lion en cage qui n'avait qu'une envie, celle d'exprimer son avis sur la situation et empêcher le capitaine de s'en occuper seul.

C'est donc bien vite qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans les quartiers du capitaine.

« Mon rapport sur le lieutenant Riley.

- Vas t-il mieux ?

- Il s'en sortira.

- Allez vous prendre des gardes avec vous capitaine.

- Allons bon que ce passe t-il Spock ? Fit le capitaine en croisant les bras.

- Le lieutenant Riley est un témoin oculaire, tout comme vous.

- Et alors ? Grogna le blond comme s'il était près à mordre.

- Quelqu'un à essayé de l'assassiner. J'ai interrogé l'ordinateur ce n'était pas un accident, mais bien une tentative d'assassinat.

- Est-ce que ce n'est pas abusé monsieur Spock, mes problèmes personnel..

- Sont aussi mes problèmes personnel quand il menace le bon fonctionnement du vaisseau. »

Spock n'aurait pu dire plus clairement au blond, que ses problèmes étaient les siens en tout point et qu'il porterait leur poids à sa place s'il le fallait.

« Est-ce que c'est arrivé ? Grogna encore une fois Kirk en se levant.

- ça peut arriver.

- Personne n'as le droit de se mêler de mes affaires personnel, pas même le second commandant.

- JIM, Spock ne désir que vous ai.. Intervint le docteur

- Je ne veux pas d'aide, je suis le seul à décider. Siffle le blond tel un gosse capricieux.

- C'est son rôle bon sang, et vous le savez. »

Mccoy n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il jouait l'arbitre entre eux deux, en plus il soutenait le vulcain et dieu sais comme ça lui arrachait la gorge, il préférait comploter gentiment contre lui que d'être de son coté, c'était plus drôle après tout. Mais soit, Jim ne faisait qu'un caprice ridicule à vouloir gérer cette affaire seul en rejetant son plus fidèle soutient qui ne demandait qu'à l'aidé en plus.

Mais semble t-il que son intervention avait eu quelque effet, Kirk allait enfin se confier à eux, ou du moins réfléchir avec eux sur la question. Est-ce que Karidian était Kodos ? Spock affirmait que oui, mais Kirk avait des doutes, après 20 ans comment pouvait-il être sur ? Comment pourrait-il reconnaître Kodos à 100% sans risquer d'accusé un innocent ?

\KS/JackB\KS/

Maintenant le vulcain essayait de le convaincre des preuves qui pouvait accuser Karidian comme étant Kodos, il aurait voulu tant faire plus, arriver à soulager le blond de ce poids, mais avant que ce dernier n'est put répondre, le son d'un phaser en surcharge leur parvint. Si ça ce n'était une tentative d'assassinat, ils ne savaient pas ce que c'était. Heureusement ils en réchappèrent.

Kirk en avait désormais marre, il fallait qu'il affronte le problème de face, qu'il affronte Karidian, malheureusement ça ne lui permit pas de trancher, le doute était toujours insinuer dans ses veines. Il ne pouvait risquer de condamner un homme innocent. Finalement la représentation commença et avec ça Riley qui s'enfuyait de l'infirmerie près à tuer Kodos à cause de ce qu'il avait fait. Mais il arriva à l'arrêter, à lui faire reprendre raison avant qu'il ne commette un acte affreux qui pourrait briser sa carrière, personne ne devrait tuer pour se venger. Il lui ordonna d'aller à l'infirmerie, mais la fin d'un acte l'empêcha, lui, de fuir les coulisses, mais au moins ça lui permit de découvrir que non seulement Karidian était bien Kodos, mais que c'était sa fille, celle avec qui il avait flirter qui avait tuer tout les autres témoins oculaire.

Il se rendait ainsi compte qu'elle était complètement folle et était en plus témoin des regrets de Kodos et de sa peine face à sa filles qui avait été salit pas ses actes passé, même s'il avait changer de vie, finalement cet homme n'était pas si inhumain. Mais un certain dégoût lui prit les tripes, il avait flirter avec celle qui serait devenue son bourreau, il n'aurait pas put trouver pire, quand est-ce que son instinct avait mit à ce point les voiles pour qu'il fasse tout de travers ?

Et le pire c'est que ça n'allait pas s'arrêter là, il ne put empêcher la mort de Kodos, mais voilà l'affaire était finit. Le laissant amère.

\KS/JackB\KS/

« Tu vois Spock, moi qui avait toujours voulu tuer Karidian, lui faire payer ses actes, je suis presque triste qu'il soit mort en me protégeant, finalement il ne méritait pas de mourir, pas comme ça.

- On devient sentimentale Jim ? Je croyais que ce n'était réservé qu'aux blondes.

- Oh épargne moi tes sarcasmes, je sais j'aurais mieux fait de réfléchir davantage et de choisir quelqu'un d'autre.

- J'aurais suggéré les brunes plutôt, ou les bruns tant qu'à faire, avec des oreilles pointu. » Jim fronça les sourcils avant de ricaner.

Le vulcain se leva de l'une des chaises que son capitaine avait dans ses quartiers et prit le chemin de la sortit, Kirk qui commençait tout juste à se détendre réagit vivement. Le vulcain était en train de partir, mais il voulait du réconfort, il en avait besoin là et Spock ne semblait plus très chaud à lui en donner. Ne pouvait-il pas être un peu humain pour une fois et le soutenir ?

« Quoi tu ne reste pas ?

- Non.

- T'es vexé parce que j'ai préféré Leonore à toi ? » Le vulcain ne répondit pas.

Kirk comprit alors que la souris était redevenue le chat et que sa proie lui filait sous le nez. Pas question, il avait besoin de réconfort lui, de passer du temps en compagnie de quelqu'un de se confier et de faire une nouvelle fois le deuil de son histoire sur Trasus IV et ce n'est pas un foutu vulcain vexé et sexy qui allait l'empêcher d'en trouver dans ses même bras. Il se leva prestement, saisit le poignet de son second et le plaqua doucement au mur avant de lui jeter un regard qui en disait long, non ils allaient arrêter de fuir et de se poursuivre de façon puéril, du moins pour cette soirée.

Le dégoût qu'il avait ressentit plus tôt disparu quand il se colla contre le torse chaud de son second, il enfouit sa tête dans sa clavicule et l'entoura de ses bras tel une pieuvre. Kirk ne savait pas s'il avait un jour trouver la paix face à son passé sur Tarsus IV, néanmoins, s'il ne l'avait pas trouver avant, là il venait de la trouver, il n'y avait rien de plus rassurant ni de plus tendre que les bras de son second, rien de plus réconfortant que les caresses qu'il faisait sur son crâne, emmêlant quelques une de ses mèches. Pourquoi c'était-il efforcé à chercher ailleurs alors que tout se dont il avait vraiment besoin se trouvait sous son nez ?

* * *

**Bon je sais j'ai un peu bâcle la fin de l'épisode, mais il n'y avait finalement plus tant de chose que ça à exploiter pour nos deux héro favorie. J'espère que ça vous aura plus quand même ^^ **

**à très bientôt pour un prochain épisode, j'ai une petite idée de l'épisode que je vais choisir, mais vous pouvez toujours n'en suggérer un**


End file.
